Summer Memories
by Kiki-Rosa
Summary: Bella heads back to Forks to fulfill her duties as Maid of Honor to her best friend Angela. Karaoke, dress fittings, wedding jitters and catching up with old friends. Read & Review please
1. A Plan set in motion

**What happens when the pack is out for a night on the Town in Port Angeles and have a chance run in with a certain someone at a Karaoke Bar?. Suprises, drama and of course an few wonderful singing performances. Please read & review.**

"Sam c'mon man, all I'm saying is that we need a night off. We have been patrolling every night for the last week and a half.." Paul begged over his bronzed shoulder as he walked up the small front veranda into Sam and Emily's house, raising his nose and sniffing the air as he made himself comfortable around the table as Emily placed a large plate of her freshly cooked blueberry muffins in the middle

"yeah Sam, we haven't had even the slightest trace of any supernatural creature in the rez for weeks now.. I'm sure one night away couldn't hurt!" Embry finished for him as he and Jacob grabbed for the same muffin, fighting until Jarod walked in between the two, smacking both of them on the back of their heads grabbing the muffin and finishing it within two bites.

"look.. I know I have been working you guys hard in the last few weeks, but I don't want us slacking off and getting sloppy. So if that means that we run extra shifts.. even if there have been no fresh scents to follow.." he said when the guys turned and rolled their eyes "then so be it" Sam concluded as he followed his pack up the stairs to his home, walking over to Emily who looked on from the kitchen, pleased that she had just managed to get the food on the table before the wolves literally descended and placing a quick kiss on her lips

"C'mon man, I think it would be fun.. pretty soon we will be at each other throats. A night out on the town, not having to think about any supernatural beings and patrolling strategies is not going to hurt the tribe" Jacob tried to reason going for another muffin "think of it as team bonding.. just a little more on the relaxing sided"

"I just don't.." Sam began

"we're going out on the town?" Emily interrupted looking at Sam curious, excitement flashing over her face

"I don't.. we need to... ahhh" Sam grunted "one night!" Sam approved looking at each of the wolves that sat quite pleased with themselves, eating around his table.

"cool, I heard of this new karaoke bar that has just opened up in Port Angeles, I think its called Vibes.. or something along those lines" Embry said, earning himself some quizzical stares from the other members seated around the table.

"a karaoke bar?" Jacob asked, laughing a little as he picked up another muffin and took a huge bite into it

"yeah.. what about it?" Embry asked not quite sure why everyone was giving him a weird look

"something you need to tell us there Em?" Leah asked jokingly as she leaned back into her chair, slapping Seth's hand away from her muffin before munching away on it

"what?.. no Kym was telling me all about it. She wanted me to take her one of these days, she thinks it would be romantic or something like that" he retorted speaking of his newly found imprint Kym.

"likely story" Seth added, looking a little disappointed that he hadn't managed to get Leah's muffin.

"no… look guys I think it could be fun. It's something that we wouldn't usually do.. It would be a good laugh, we could bring the missus and everything" Embry continued, ignoring Seth's comment and trying to sell the idea to the other guys.

"look, I don't care what we do or where we do it.. I just want a night off to have some fun" Quil said

"it's settled then tomorrow night.. we head to Port Angeles, and check out "Vibes" Sam announced, walking behind the kitchen counter to wrap Emily up in a hug. How could he ignore the excitement on her face at the mention off a night on the town. After all she had been spending most of her days looking after the house and feeding the never empty stomachs of eight werewolves. It was about time he showed her how much he did really appreciate her.

"Oh thank you, thank you.." Emily said almost bouncing off the walls " we can get Lisa and Karina to come along as well"

The rest of the pack just laughed amongst themselves at Emily's excitement, already teasing Embry for the suggestion, making some suggestions for some songs for him to sing.

Embry shook his head, ignoring all the jokes. If it got him brownie points with Kym, what did he care what the other thought. Its not like any of them an imprint to keep happy.

**Okay people, ****bit of a short one but**** this is my first attempt of writing a story ever! Please be nice. Any suggestions or help is definitely welcome. I can only get better. **


	2. La Push

**I own nothing!**

**Okay so I couldn't wait, just can't seem to sleep so thought I would attempt another chapter. Please read & review.**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are beginning our final descent into Forks. The Cabin crew ask that you please place your seat in the upright position, fasten your seatbelts, and ensure that any carry-on's have been secured in a safe position."_ the chirpy 20-something year old hostess announced over the PA system. _"On behalf of your cabin crew and your Captain I would like to thank you for choosing to travel with American Airways today.."_ she continued. Why couldn't they have chosen someone with a less irritating voice to give the announcement, Bella thought rolling her eyes to herself. "_We trust that you will enjoy your stay in Forks and hope to see you again soon"_ the hostess finished with a large plastering fake smile.

'I just can't wait to get off this damn plane and into some sort of normal life again' she continued thinking, as the plane made a bit of a bumpy landing and started slowly guiding its way towards the tar-mac.

Once off the plane and inside the terminal, I waited for some sign of my friend Angela. She had agreed to pick me up from the airport ever since I had told her I was flying in. I glance around for the luggage bay where we had agreed to meet each other, getting engulfed by some of the passengers departing the plane as I just stood in the middle of the departure gate. Finding the luggage bay over the other side of the airport and no sign of Angela I began to walk my way slowly through the growing crowd of families coming to greet their loved ones

It had been a long time since I had spent anytime in Forks. The last time I had come down I was visiting my father for the summer. I actually had a good time, spending the first few days of it de-cluttering my father's house. You see Charlie was not accustomed to having another person, let alone a female around his house. So he tended to build up piles of useless junk. I found it quite amusing going through months worth of old newspapers; take out menus, the odd police report.

Charlie finally relented one day and took me down to La Push to spend some quality father daughter bonding time. Only it was more Charlie - Billy – playoffs bonding time. Not that I minded. I managed to keep myself entertained enough. I hadn't been to La Push since I was a kid when Charlie would take me down there so he could watch some sporting event with Billy. Usually leaving me to hang out with Billy's son Jacob.

From what I remember, Jacob and I had got along well enough when we growing up. He was a year younger than me, long black hair which fell roughly just past his shoulders. I remember being in his back yard, playing in the mud with him. I was happy trying to build a mud castle, which now that I think about it was kind of pointless, as it just kept sliding away, before Jacob decided it would be fun to feed me one of his creations.. What had he called it.. rocky ribgrass?.. rocky stone?.. whatever it was, it consisted of mud, sticks, twigs and rocks that he had gathered from around the yard. And I remember it not tasting all the fantastic. I giggled to myself, remembering Charlie and Billy muttering to themselves at the display of me being covered head to toe in one of Jacob's creations.

We had come a long way since those days. Instead of playing in the mud, we would generally hang out in Jacobs shed. Me watching as he fiddled around with some new shiny part he had just got for his bike or car. Jacob was always apologizing for how boring it was for me watching him in the shed. When somehow it was probably one of the more exciting parts of my day. I think that was mainly to do with the fact that I was with Jacob. He always joked that he would one day show me what it was like to live true Quilluette style. Now that I think about it, I honestly wasn't quite sure what that meant, but I somehow always feel like I levitated towards Jacob that summer. Spending every free time I had with him. I remember my last day of that summer as if it was yesterday. It had been one of the most eye opening days I had, had in a long time.

**FLASHBACK – Last day of Summer Vacation 2009**

I had been spending my last day of summer as usual, in the shed with Jacob. Jacob was close to finishing off the tuning up of his rabbit. I had helped as much as I could, which pretty much meant I was there for useless banter and to help pass the tools when requested. Jacob and I had talked all day about everything and nothing. It was what I had wanted for my last day.

"did you know that Mount Rushmore.. really isn't a mountain!" I exclaimed randomly

"what?" Jacob laughed to himself, as he reached for a screw driver

"I don't know, just a random idea" I finished absent mindedly.

"soo… did you have a good summer ? I mean down here, in La Push? I mean with me?" Jacob asked a little nervously like he was planning on continuing, but was holding off for my answer.

"actually.. I did" I answered truthfully

"what was your favorite part?' he asked again, a little curiosity coming through in his voice?

"mmm… my favorite part?" I said out loud to no one in particular, thinking back on the summer that had so quickly passed me.

Jacob had taught me how to ride a motorbike, he had introduced me to some of his friends Embry & Quil, I had gone to a couple of bonfires down on the beach with the guys, playing (at least attempting to) a bit of football among other things. I had loved each and every moment that I had spent with Jacob. Truth be told, if I was completely honest with myself, I kind of had a little crush on Jacob.

Everyday when I woke up, my heart would stop and flutter a little bit when I thought of spending the day with Jacob. All I could think about was his smooth tanned rustic skin, and his long black hair, and his ample lips.. ohhh my god just the thought was making me flush a certain color of red.

"I'm waiting.." he interrupted

"cliff diving" I said apologetically.

Memories of Quil, Embry, Jacob and myself standing on the edge of one of the cliffs. Quil and Embry throwing themselves over the edge without any second thought. I could tell Jacob wanted to follow suit with them, but hesitating long enough to make sure I was ok. With a quick nod from me, and a stern "you sure?" he jumped. Leaving me standing on the edge of the cliff, my toes going red from digging into the moss overhanging from the edge.

Shouts coming from below, trying to coax me into jumping. "Your not chicken are you Bella?", "jump or I'm coming up there to push you in" were only a few. Looking up at the light blue sky, I counted backwards from ten.

Ten.. Nine.. Eight.. Seven..

"Jump already, I promise to catch you" Embry joked

Six.. Five.. Four

"alright, that's it! I'm coming up!" Quil threatened.

Three.. Two.. One.. I was just about to take that small step forward when I panicked and began to step back, all of a sudden someone's strong, warm arms snaked their way around my waist, engulfing me in a hugging embrace from behind. I turned my head, finding myself looking straight into the beautiful dark brown eyes of Jacob.

"It's okay" he whispered into my ear as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, leaving it there a little longer than I expected. I unintentionally leaned back into him, enjoying his closeness, his warmth. All of a sudden he thrust us forward and off the cliff.

I smiled to myself at the thought, chancing a glance in Jacobs's direction. He had stopped whatever it was that he was doing, and was looking at me with a quizzical stare. I quickly turned my head away, looking outside the shed. The sun had began to go down. I turned back towards Jacob.

"Jake, if you don't mind I think I'm going to go for a walk down to the beach, say my goodbyes or whatever" I half heartedly smiled towards him.

"you want me to come with?" he asked hopefully

"no, thank you.." I started politely "I just want a moment to myself. I shouldn't be long" I said as I began to walk towards the shed door.

Looking back over my shoulder towards Jacob who looked like I had just ripped his heart from his chest, thrown it on the ground into one of the huge grease stains and stomped on I, tore my heart a little. I was confused and I wanted to leave here with a clear head.

Walking down the old stone path, my face was hit with smell of sea breeze. I stopped as I reached the part of the path which began to lead me onto the beach. I took a couple of deep breaths, I was at peace. There was something about this place that always made me feel at ease. The soft sand melting around each of my feet as I slowly made my way down to the water stopping a few meters in just so that the water was around my ankles. It was twilight now and I had to admit La Push was definitely one of the most exquisite, relaxing places I have ever seen.

I stood in this way for god knows only how long, watching as the small crashing of the waves washed past me, then back out to sea again, my thoughts getting deeper with each one.

I was suddenly brought back to reality when familiar strong warm arms wrapped around my waist again pulling my back plush against his body for the second time that summer.

"I was starting to get worried" he said looking over my shoulder into the unknown of the ocean.

"sorry" I replied softly, leaning my head back against his shoulder. Just enjoying the warmth that was radiating off him

He seemed to tense up at first at my action, relaxing slightly when he realized I wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. After a few minutes he started to pull away from me, grabbing my hand and beginning to lead me out of the ocean back onto the sand, stopping and pulling me back into his embrace so that we were now face to face. Before I knew what was happening Jacob had began swaying us to some imaginary music that only he could hear.

I didn't care, I was just enjoying the new side of Jacob I was seeing. I rested my head on his shoulder as he pulled me in closer, the movement between us not once faulting to the imaginary tune. After what seemed like a lifetime of bliss, he began to slow our movement. I was surprisingly disappointed at the slight distance he was putting between us. I brought my face back up from his shoulder slowly, noticing for the first time that he was dressed in his usual cut off jeans, complemented with a dark shirt. I smiled to myself at the thought of how his shirt clung to his body in all the right places.

"Bella.." Jacob said barely in a whisper, pulling me from my thoughts.

I tried to answer him but struggled to find my voice. I couldn't, not looking into those piercing brown eyes and having them stare straight back into mine. I couldn't move, and for a moment.. a very long moment, my breath got caught in my throat. I closed my eyes, letting myself feel vulnerable. Standing there in his arms, for a moment taking everything in. The smell of Jacob's body being held so closely to mine, the feeling of the soft plush sand in between my toes, the cool fresh sea breeze blowing past me and through my hair. Next thing I knew, my mouth felt warm and something was moving over it.

The kiss started out soft, Jacob's lips brushing up against mine, waiting for a reaction. At first I was shocked, surprised even, but then suddenly I need.. wanted more. I leaned into him wanting him to deepen the kiss. I parted my lips slightly, taking his bottom with mine, my hand coming up to rest at the base of his neck. Pulling him closer, his arms automatically pulling my body up against his, our lips seemed to become frantic. More passionate. I felt his tongue glide over my lip, waiting for my approval, before he had the chance, my tongue darted into his. The two of us seemingly fighting for dominance..

**END FLASHBACK**

"BELLLA!" someone screamed, bringing me out of my daze.

I turned around to see who had shouted my name, getting excited as soon as I caught sight of a familiar face.

"Angela…" I said back, running up to her, giving her a quick hug.

"it is so good to see you" she said

"you too" I replied

"oh god Bella, I can't believe its you. We have so much to plan after all you are my maid of honour and tomorrow is my Hen's Night" Angela said with obvious excitement "I hope you are up for a good time" she finished.

Angela grabbed my arm and began dragging me towards to exit of the airport, sharing all her ideas for the upcoming few weeks. Dear lord what had I agreed to?


	3. Good to be home

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers, I am just one of many that appreciate her work.**

**Big thanks to for my first reviews. So excited and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

"Bella, you have no idea how happy I am that you are here. I know the wedding is two weeks away, but I still have so much to do, and with you being the most awesome Maid of Honor ever.. I have no doubt we can get it all done.. I hope" Angela said staring off with pure excitement but finishing with a nervous worried tone.

"that's what I'm here for. To help make your big day something no one will ever forget?" I said trying to reassure her. She glanced over at me from the steering wheel and gave me a small smile.

'so tell me, what have you been doing in good old Phoenix since we last spoke? No chance that you have managed to have happened to have found a certain special someone, you know that could kinda of act as a date to a.. oh I don't know.. certain big event that is coming up in the next two weeks?" she said in a teasingly voice.

I just looked out the window at the forest passing us by smiling to myself. Of course I had, had some previous boyfriends, but after my last summer in Forks. I just didn't seem that interested in any of the guys I usually would hang around.

"no, no one of importance, besides as your Maid of Honor is my date automatically the Best Man?" I answered

Angela giggled to herself. "usually yes, but seeing as Eric has decided to ask Mike Newton to be his best man, I thought it would be best that the two of you bought separate dates"

I just glared out Angela. No where in the last 3 months since she had asked me to be her Maid of Honor, had she mentioned that Mike Newton was the best man. If I had of known that I would have definitely taken longer to accept her invitation. Mike and I had gotten along well enough in my past summers down here, but during my last summer here he had decided to proclaim his love for me, and then took it really hard when I let him down. Calling me a 'tease' and 'lead on'. I did feel bad about having to let him down, but after the way he had reacted, I didn't want to be in the same room as him let alone standing up on an alter in front of a couple hundred people. I tensed up in my seat, biting my bottom lip so that I wouldn't show Angela, how pissed off I was.

"so tell me more about the dresses, have you picked any yet?" I said trying to change the subject, relaxing a little in my seat.

" ummm, yea I have been to a few stores and have come up with a few ideas. I know what colors I want, just have to decide on a style, so I guess once we get some time, we can road trip it to Port Angeles and I can show you" Angela answered

"So what are our big plans for your hens night?" I asked Angela as I watched the forest outside my window fly past. She was driving me back to my dad's place in Forks where I would be spending the duration of my stay. I hadn't seen Charlie in almost a year, and from the sounds of things when I had called and asked him if I could stay for a couple of weeks, he had practically begged me to get a sooner flight out.

"well some of the girls have decided that we are going to do a bar hop, in Port Angeles..: she answered, unaware of my daze out the window, but finally looking over at me only to receive a roll of my eyes

" a bar hop? Really? Let me guess it was Lauren's idea wasn't it?" I concluded

Angela just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Bells, it seems like it would be fun.. something different for us to do. I mean its not like it's something I would normally do, but this will be the one night I get to celebrate my final days as a single woman…" she almost begged "please.. oh pretty please.. I won't go if you don't" she finished looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"ahhhhhhhhh.. fine.. I said rolling my eyes, "just don't expect me to be happy about it!" I reasoned.

'oh you will enjoy it' Angela thought to herself 'how could you not, alcohol, strippers, dancing oh and karaoke'. She just giggled to herself.

"have you been doing much of your writing as of late? Angela changed the subject, perking up a bit, Bella just looked over at her, nodding her head.

"anything worth hearing yet?" Angela pushed

Bella paused for a moment, not certain if she was ready to share her work with anyone just yet. Her writing was so personal, her release from the world. She could go into her own little world and be brutally honest, yet make the words sound so majestic,

"I'm not certain.. I've been working on a song, nothing fancy, just something about my last summer here.. but it's not even close to being finished yet!" I replied.

"ooohh.. please share.. sing a little for me?" Angela practically begged

I just shook my head. "Not until it is finished"

"fine, be a meanie!" Angela retorted in a childlike tone

We spent the rest of the drive discussing the ins and outs of the wedding, making sure that I knew all the fine points for the big day.

Finally we arrived at my dad's house. I had to admit that I had missed the place, the way the light shone into my bedroom from one of the many windows on the off days that it was actually sunny, and the smell of the woods after it had rained and the breeze had flowed through the house, but no matter how much I had missed the old house nothing compared to how much I missed my old girl. That's right my good old (literally) truck. Charlie had brought it for me as a gift when I got my licence off Billy second hand. Jacob had kindly donated a lot of his time to tune the old girl up, just in case she decided to have a temperamental day, when one of the guys weren't around. It was on these days that Jacob and I had truly bonded.

I thought as I grabbed my luggage from the back of Angela's car and thanked her for the lift.

"Yes, I promise. I will be around first thing tomorrow morning so that we can trek it up to Port Angeles and start having some fun" I laughed as I gave her a small laugh only to be interrupted by someone yelling from behind me.

"Bella.. I'm so glad your finally here." Charlie said with evident glee over his face.

"Hi Dad, nice to see you too" I said in return wrapping him in a small embrace.

"Thanks for picking her up Angela" Charlie said to Angela as he leaned in though the window.

"No worries, Chief Swan. You just make sure you keep her rested for our trip tomorrow" Angela said over her shoulder, with a small wave as she started to drive off. "it's going to be a big one"

"Don't remind me" Charlie muttered to himself, but loud enough for me to hear. I just shook my head at how predictable Charlie was, as he walked over and took my luggage from my hands, wrapping me in a one armed embrace and walking me towards the house. Asking a million questions and not giving me anytime to answer any of them before we had even made it to the door

Oh yea it was definitely good to be home.

**A/N: Okay Guys, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry its so short. But I promised things will begin to get interesting in the next few chapters. Just had to lay the background out for everyone.**

**Please red & review and I hope to have another chapter up by Saturday.**


	4. Ramones

**I own nothing. :o)**

"_But now there's nowhere to hide,  
Since you pushed my love aside,  
I'm out of my head,  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to yoooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuu__" _

"Okkkkaaayyy.. a big round of applause for John and that ahhh.. very interesting rendition of Hopelessly Devoted to You" the matradee announced through one of the microphones on the brightly lit stage. "next up is.. Kara with Lily Allen's hit 'Smile" he continued as an amazingly stunning brunette took to the stage, wearing a tight yellow and black polka dot skirt matched with a blue off the shoulder singlet.

"_When you first left me I was wanting more" _she began_  
"But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say…."_

The hens party had finally ended up at the newly opened karaoke bar, with majority of the party goers more than definitely drunk. Thankfully Lauren had thought to plan ahead of time and had reserved five large tables for the night, making sure that she pre warmed them of how 'chirpy' they would be by the time they arrived.

The club had taken it upon themselves to decorate the tables for the party, so when we arrived, we were greeted with five very over the top tables, each consisting of a hot pink table cloth and other nick nacks. I laughed as we got closer to the main table, situated up the front of the room right in the centre that had been reserved strictly for the bridal party. In the centre of the table on top of the hot pink table cloth a vase was situated. The vase had been filled with jello, feathers, whistles, ribbons, condoms and a few other oddly shaped items.

While the sight of the tables alone was more than enough to send me into a fit of hysterics (it my have also had something to do with the enormous amount of alcohol I had consumed at the previous three bars), but it wasn't until I notice the small balloons strung around the table cloth.

"OH.. MY.. GOD.." I said breathing between each word "are.. they.. what.. I.. think.. they are?" I finished, almost certain that I was completely red in the face, pointing towards the table.

"OH my god. They strung penis's all around the table!" Angela & I squealed together in a drunken tone as she bumped into me.

Our laughter was just dying down, when we both caught a glimpse of Angela's mothers face. Shock, horror then complete mortification all in one look crossed over her face. That was more than enough to send us into another set of hysterics. Situating ourselves around the table.. we all chorused together "margaritaaaaaaaaaas", signaling to the waiter that we were more than ready for our first round (albeit not for the night)

If I was going to get up and do what Angela has requested, I definitely need more alcohol, if not for courage then at least for an excuse as to why it was as bad as it was going to be.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ok Ladiiiieeeessss.." Lauren squealed over the microphone "first stop… RRRRRaaaaMONEESSS" she finished rolling the 'r'. The party bus pulled up alongside the curb of our first so called "hot spot'. Lauren had organized for a party bus to pick us up from our hotel and take us to each bar, with our final destination being Vibes. I was looking forward to tonight, I had, had a few pre drinks with Angela to calm her nerves, cleaning out her mini bar off all its vodka and tequila. So needless to say we were already in fine spirits when we were called to board the bus.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyy…" Lauren squealed to get everyone's attention "Now before we get off the bus, I have these for the bridal party" Lauren jumped up and down holding out various sashes, each reading something different. My nice lovely bright pink sash was embroidered with 'Maid of Honor' in bold hot pink lettering across the front, outlined with silver glittering. It really didn't match the dress I was wearing. When I had told Renee of Angela's invitation to be in her bridal party, she had insisted that we go shopping straight away, to make sure that I was prepared wardrobe wise for any event I had to attend to fulfill my duties.

Renee has picked out many cocktail dresses from me, but I only really settled on one, the one I had decided to wear tonight. It was a strapless ocean blue dress, it had a ruffle that flowed from the left side accompanied with a belt that started below my breasts and fell open just above my knee. I had finished my ensemble off with a pair of black pumps. Oh yeah the hot pink sash definitely did not go with my dress, and definitely made me stand out a little more than I wanted to. Well that and the feather boa and flashing cocktail glass.

We had been in the bar for a little over half an hour, when I noticed Lauren giving me a sly nod, hopefully going unnoticed by the group of ladies who had come out to celebrate Angela's last night of freedom. I gave a short small nod back in acknowledgement, grabbing Angela's hand and whisking her off towards the dance floor, making her sit on a beautifully, if not albeit strangely decorated chair.

"whhh.. What's going on?" she asked a little confused

"Nothing.. you need to stress about" I said with a smug smile on my face as I placed a black lace blindfold over her eyes. Just as I had the blind fold securely over Angela's eyes, the theme to the Full Monty came on over the loud speakers.

"please.. dear god tell me you guys didn't get me a stripper?" Angela squealed trying to remove her blind fold.

"uhah, you new this was coming.. now leave that blind fold on until I say so" I said placing my hand over hers, making my move to stop her from removing the blind fold before it absolutely need to.

I looked up and noticed through the growing crowd of our party, the most exquisitely tanned man I had seen in a long time, sultry walking towards where I was holding Angela in place. The stripper.. I presumed, was dressed as a navy seal and while he tried to get the crowd pumped for what we were about to bestow upon the bride to be, I took my chance to really admire his uniform. I watched as he clapped his hands loudly above his head, pumping the crowd of party goers into a frenzy, noticing just how tightly his uniform clung to his lightly bronzed muscles, it was then that noticed his whole uniform clung really tightly to the rest of his body too. I turned my head away as I blushed my usual crimson color. It was then that the stripper decided to make his way over to Angela and myself, satisfied that all the ladies in attendance were more than pleasantly happy with his pre warm up routine.

I wasn't quite quick enough to moved, the stripper deciding to make it a double show, wrapping a strong bronzed arm around my waist pulling me in front of him, to the loud cheers of the crowd, all the while removing Angela's blind fold and placing himself on her lap ready to give her a lap dance.

I think the alcohol was definitely getting to my head, as I played along, swaying my hips along with the stripper. After a minute or so of dancing, he spun me around so that I was now face to face with him, grabbing my hands and pulling them towards his still clothed chest, dragging them up and down his body. Playing along, I brought my hands up to the top of his shirt and curled my fingers around the collar of his uniform, running my other hand around his neck. He looked and me surprised and excited, it was then that I decided I had, had my fun and it was time to let Angela have all the attention.

I ran my hands slowly down his chest and stopped at the waist of his pants, I beginning to run my hands underneath his shirt, lifting it up slowly as I went. He just looked at me as I whipped the top over his head and flung it into the crowd, he glanced to where I had thrown the top and I took this as my chance to remove myself from the little dance and allow Angela to have him all to herself.

I giggled to myself as I walked over to where Lauren and the other bridesmaids were, picking up my cocktail and joining in on the wolf whistles and cat calls being thrown towards Angela as the stripper removed his pants, grabbing Angela's hands this time to rub along his thighs.

Lauren signaled that she wanted myself and the other bridesmaids to follow her. Obligingly we did.

"Now, while the rest of the group are.. entertained" Lauren began.. Looking past us and back to the party, "I thought I would fill you guys in on tonight's events.. Since the maid of honor hasn't organized anything and I had to take it upon myself" she threw in giving me a sideways glance. I just blew it off and listened in for what had been planned.

"okay, I plan on the group staying her for an hour or so, then we are taking the bus a couple of blocks over to Rex's who apparently has the best mind blowing shooters ever, then we head to Layla's strip club for a private lesson and then finally onto our last adventure of the night Vibes.

I nodded my head along with Angela's other bridesmaids, her sister Jenny and cousin Emma as we took in the nights plans. Confident that Lauren had finished we began to make our move back to rejoining the party when we were stopped with an upset Lauren.

"I almost forgot" she said looking more than pissed off that we hadn't realized that she hadn't finished "..once we get to Vibes, Angela did request that the bridal party get up and sing the first couple of songs.. you know to get people in the mood.. and I think for her own personal pleasure.. and since I'm the one who planned the whollllllllllllllllllle night" _another obvious dig at me_ "..i have nominated Bella to lead us.. being the maid of honour an all.. it's your duty" _you have GOT to be kidding me_ ".. Angela has then specifically requested that you sing her one of your lame fancy smancy songs that you've always talked about writing but none of us have ever heard" she finished with such venom in her voice, I swear it would have killed me.

Pleased that she had got the desired reaction she was after all along, Lauren joined the rest of the group Leaving Jenny, Emma and myself in a state of shock. Do I really have to get up and sing in front of everyone, could I even sing in front of everyone and the worst problem to come up so far tonight?.. What were we going to sing..

Oh this will be interesting.


	5. Memories

**Hey everyone. **

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope to get some reviews for this one to let me know how I'm going and whether I should continue with the story or not. Anyway Hope you all enjoy.**

The pack had decided to run to Port Angeles, the general consensus being that we would make it there in due time and be able to start our night of relaxing a little early. I personally think the guys just wanted to get there to start 'prowling' out the eligible bachelorettes for the night. Well really that was why I thought Paul wanted to get a head start on the night. The others I oddly thought had plans, plans that somehow seemed to involve me. That thought... was more than definitely enough to make me shudder.

"Okay, it's settled. We will leave La Push around 8, Emily and the girls will take my Ute and meet is on the outskirts of Port Angeles with our clothes' Sam said addressing the pack.

"Alright; Embry and Quil exclaimed as they high fived each other "... Port Angeles, HERE WE COME"

I Laughed as I watched my so called 'brothers' and their obvious excitement for the upcoming night. Shaking my head I said my goodbyes to the pack and began to walk back to my house along the stoney path that I had become so accustomed to. Normally I would phase and run back home, but I decided tonight that I wanted some time to think.

My dad Billy had informed me just before heading over to Sam's place that after spending the entire day with Charlie Swan, The Chief of Police in Forks, that his daughter Bella was home for a couple of days.

Since I could remember Bella and I had a bit of a history together. We had been childhood friends since I could remember. Spending weekends together at the beach when we were growing up. But that all came to an abrupt end when her parents divorced when we were only thirteen. She has decided to move with her mother Renae to Phoenix. We would keep in contact through letters, phone calls and every summer she would come to Forks to spend time with Charlie, but somehow she would always end up spending time with me in La Push. We would spend our days on end at the beach, exploring through the woods, in my garage, I even took her to a few bonfires. I had introduced her to a few of my friends, or now so called 'brothers' Quil and Embry, both of who came to enjoy her company just as much as I did. But somewhere along the way that all changed, well for me at least it did. Somewhere along the way and I'm not entirely sure of when, but I fell completely and irrevocably in love with her.

Of course this made for a few of her trips back defiantly weird. It probably didn't help all that much that I had told Embry and Quil of my new found crush. Both of them taking any opportunity they had to make fun of me. Bella, in her complete absolute gorgeous state, never noticed. Or if she did, she never let on. Things got even worse when both of us began to... well change. I mean her body began to develop in ways I could have only dreamed about. _Not right now Black_, I thought to myself as I tripped over a small rock on the path, shaking me out of any inappropriate images that were coming my way.

I remembered the first summer she had come back no longer a girl, but a developing eye dropping woman. She had called to meet up with me and the guys at First Beach to spend the day together. When she rocked up in her rusty old red ute, I had been fooling round with Quil and Embry on the beach, throwing each other into the sand to see who was the toughest. As soon as I heard her cut the engine, I couldn't help to suppress the giant smile that was spreading across my face. Both the guys heckling me, the teasing obviously already beginning for the day, but all of a sudden something stopped them in their tracks, their gazes falling on something, their jaws hitting the ground.

I turned my head to look at whatever had caught their attention, my jaw soon joining theirs on the beach. There getting out of her truck was Bella... my beautiful Bella. I couldn't help but admire how her long chestnut coloured hair moulded just perfectly around her face, how her two piece purple bathing suit clung absolutely perfectly to her slender frame, outlining all her curves, showing of her toned muscles and making sure that nothing was left to my imagination or even how her crimson lips brightened up her porcelain skin finally.. Her emerald eyes. Those god damn eyes were like a gateway to her soul. Always willing and taking me further into her being.

I quickly snapped out of it as she approached us, looking towards my 'brothers' noticing that they still had their jaws wide open. I let out a low growl, quickly brining them back to reality, before I turned my attention back to Bella. Looking her over one more before wrapping my arms around her waist in a hug.

"Hey there handsome!" she said as she returned my hug wrapping her arms around my neck, as I spun her around in the air.

"you got... ahh big" she said eyeing me up and down as I put her back down on the sand. I swear I would have blushed if my skin wasn't so dark, but I just laughed it off.

"you too" I replied "... I mean, you didn't get big, but you have grown. Not in that way.. I mean you." _Going well there Jake, really.. I mean it.. smooth_ "how about I try that again. Hi Bella. You look amazing!" I said trying not to make a bigger fool out of myself. She in return just laughed it off.

"Ahem" I heard from over my shoulder forcing both Bella and I to turn to face the two guys standing behind me, I was for once grateful for the interruption. Bella gave me a quizzical glance before running towards the guys.

"Quil? Embry?" said asked reaching the guys "... is that really you?"

"Damn straight it is sexy little lady" Embry rolled of his tongue as he wrapped Bella up in a hug before releasing her to let Quil hug her.

"Long time no see" Quil said feigning fake hurt.

"oh, I'm sorry" Bella replied. The guys just laughed, Bella and I joining in not long afterwards.

We spent the whole day at the beach. The guys catching Bella up to date with everything that had happened since she had last visited and her returning the favour, filling us in on all her epic adventures in Phoenix, telling us about how she had just returned from Cabo on her schoolies trip, and all the activities she got up to.

I just sat there on the beach watching the exchange between my best friend and my brothers. I hadn't really noticed that I was being quiet until the guys decided to run back off into the ocean for one last surf, before we all called it a day, leaving Just Bella and me on the sand... alone.

"so Mister" Bella said as she began to move closer to me on the sand. "... You're being really quiet over here"

"Just enjoying the view.. and of course the company" I said matter of factly looking out into the ocean, just in time to watch Embry catch a ride on a wave. We sat in silence for a few more moments before I added "so Bells, how long are you down for?" trying not to let my eagerness show through.

"I plan on staying down for the whole summer. You know I have a lot of catching up to do with Dad, Billy, a few other people. One of whom is sitting right next to me" she said giving me a lopsided smile and sideways glance. I just laughed in return.

"so then, since you would love to be spending some time catching up with certain people" I looked at her, smirking a little "...one of which who is sitting next to you' I paused for effect "do you have any requests for the summer then?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and said "whatever"

"Well the guys are having a bonfire tonight. Just a few people from the rez. Charlie and you are more than definitely welcome to join. We could start there" I suggested.

"mmmm" she said pretending to think about it. "I guess I would have to run it by Charlie first, But I will definitely be there" she finished flashing me a big smile.

The guys took this as their opportunity to resurface.

"Hey guys, Bells is going to join us at the bonfire tonight" I said not letting the suggestive glares they were giving me go unnoticed.

"SWEET" Quil and Embry said in unison.

Bella and I once again laughed at their exchange, getting up and gathering our gear before heading back to my place.

That night was one of the most amazing nights of my life, well so far. I just enjoyed having Bella back for the summer. Even making plans to do a couple of things. But I guess it all had to come to an end. Everything does eventually, right?

That summer had been one of the most amazing summers ever, and I had to go on and ruin everything in a split second.

Bella and I had spent the whole summer together, Quil & Embry joining us for various things. We had spent a lot of time at the beach again, Bella had come to a couple of bonfires and I had even taught her how to ride a motorbike. But on that fateful day, her last day before she had to go back to Phoenix, we had spent the whole day in my garage. I was working on my rabbit, Bella coming to keep me company. I enjoyed her being there but I always thought that she had been bored. Something she always insisted she wasn't. I smiled looking up at her, she was off in her own world, clearly day dreaming about something. When I asked her favourite part of the summer was she simply said "cliff diving"

****FLASHBACK****

Bella, the guys and I had spent the whole day down at the beach again. The guys having fun surfing, Bella and I just mucking around in the surf in between watching them catch waves. After lunch we decided that we were going to give cliff diving a go.

Well when I say 'we' I mean Quil, Embry and I. Gorgeous fragile little Bella was to damn scared to jump. I was definitely going to have to help her overcome that little fear. But of course when we got to the cliffs, the guys had to pick the tallest cliff they could find to jump off from. I looked over at Bella and sensed that she was a little apprehensive, something that only got worse when we reached the top. I couldn't help but noticed that she was fidgeting with the cord of her shorts, something she seemed to do when something made her nervous. The guys just took one look back at us, and without giving themselves a second thought, just jumped backwards off the cliff. I stood back, waiting for Bella to gather up enough courage to take the 'plunge' so to speak. I heard the guys grow impatient and begin to tease her from down below.

"You're not chicken are you Bella?" Embry yelled

"Jump! Or I'm coming up there to push you in!"Quil threatened.

Over my dead body, I thought. I was definitely going to let the guys have it later on for this. I watched as Bella approached the edge of the cliff cautiously, looking out into the endless ocean.

"Jump already! I Promise to catch you" Embry continued. She just stood there gazing ahead.

"Alright, that's it. I'm coming up" Quil finished.

That was is. There was no way in hell I was letting him lay a hand on my Bella. I instinctively walked to her. She made a move, hovering on the border of the cliff, just about to step over the edge when I noticed she was about to panic.

_Oh no she isn't,_ I thought. She was going over this cliff one way or another. Even if I have to go down with her. I involuntarily smiled as u wrapped my arms around her small waist. She turned her head to the side looking me straight in the eyes. Dear god. Those damn emerald eyes always managed to make me forget just where I was. I could only focus on one thing when I saw those beautiful eyes. I only saw her. I instinctively bent my head down to hers, stopping inches away from her ear.

"It's Okay" I whispered.

I wanted her to know that I was here, that I would support her, protect her, love her. I involuntarily leaned in further, nuzzling her neck. Damn she smelt so god damn freaking amazing. This was driving me insane. I realised that I was probably hovering a little to longer than was considered normal. I was about to let her go when she leaned back into me, taking me by surprise and sending shockwaves through my entire body. I wanted nothing more than to just stay in the moment forever.

I was suddenly brought out of my daydream by another cat call from the guys. I was definitely going to give them hell later on for this. But I took that as my chance to finally help Bella conquer her fear. I took one last moment to embrace everything, before I pushed us both forward. Making ourselves topple over the edge of the cliff. I never let go of her once as we went down. Hitting the ocean with a solid thud, making a large splash.

I came to the surface to a chorus of cheers from the guys, and one shocked Bella. I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders as we all began to make our way back to the beach. The guys not once letting Bella forget that she didn't actually jump of her own free will.

****Present Day****

I looked up from the hood of my rabbit once again when things went silent, to notice that she was staring off into outer space. She suddenly broke from her trance to announce, "Jake, if you don't mind I think I'm going to go for a walk down to the beach, say my goodbyes or whatever"

She looked as if she was struggling with something

"you want me to come with?" I asked hopefully. Not really wanting to let her go. Mostly just trying to absorb up as much time as possible, before she left again for another summer.

"no, thank you.." she paused "I just want a moment to myself. I shouldn't be long" said finished as began to walk towards the shed door.

I just nodded my head and returned to work on the rabbit. Fumbling around under the hood for maybe five minutes before I realised that I wasn't really accomplishing much, I decided to give up and go look for her.

I walked out of the garage and down to the old stoney path until I reached the edge of the forest and the start of the beach. I looked up and down the beach until I spotted the sole purpose for my little hiking trip. She was standing a few meters in the water, just looking out at something.

I stood there, just watching her. She looked so content, so at peace with everything, and just like that all I could see was my future... our future, flash before my eyes.

At that precise moment I was so over taken with love. Love for this one amazing woman, an amazing woman who at this present time, had absolutely no idea just how head over heels deeply in love I am with her. That needed to change... and soon.

With that I began to make my way out to where Bella was still standing. I didn't really sneak up on her, but she somehow didn't hear me coming, jumping slightly when I placed my arms around her waist.

"I was starting to get worried" I said looking over her shoulder out into the unknown of the ocean. It was always beautiful at this time of day, watching the sunset.

"sorry" she replied lightly, leaning her head against my shoulder. I tense up at first at her action, relaxing slightly when I realized this was what I wanted. Her in my arms.. forever. After a few minutes I started to pull away from her, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the beach, stopping once I was satisfied that we were far enough from the water, pulling her back into my embrace so that we were now face to face. I took her hands in mine and placed them around my neck, slowly beginning to swaying us to imaginary music. Something only I could hear.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I pulled her closer, making sure that the movement between us not once faulting to my imaginary tune. I couldn't help but feel like this was where I was meant to be, her in my arms, forever. I began to slow our movements. She seemed surprised and disappointed at the slight distance I had put between us. She lifted her head up from my shoulder and looked as if she was giving me the once over. This was it. The moment I was waiting for.

"Bella.." I said barely above a whisper, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked up into my eyes, closing them suddenly and before I knew it.. my mouth was on hers.

I started out soft, brushing my lips up against hers, waiting for a reaction. Anything. For what seemed like forever there was nothing, but all of a sudden she leaned into me wanting more. She parted her lips slightly, taking my bottom lip with hers, giving me permission to deepen the kiss. Her hand come up to rest at the base of my neck. Pulling me closer, my arms automatically pulling her body up against mine, our lips seemed to become frantic. Passionate even. I glided my tongue over her lip, waiting for her approval, before I had the chance, her tongue darted into my mouth. Trying to explore every inch, but I wouldn't let her. I needed to show her how I felt. The two of us were seemingly fighting for dominance.

God damn Bella, so damn stubborn. I gave in, giving her full control over what we were doing. Her hand was still at my neck holding me close, her other one sliding down my chest until she reached the bottom of my shirt. Slowly, as if she was waiting for my reaction, she began to slide her hand up underneath the now annoying material that clung to my frame. Her fingers tracing over my torso, exploring every little contour of my muscles. I trembled slightly. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine Bella doing this to me.

Her hand had reached my shoulder, seemingly content with staying there. Or so I thought. Within one swift movement, she had ceased our kiss, if only momentarily to lift my shirt over my head. Her I stood in front of her.. on the beach.. topless. She took one moment to take the sight before her in, before her lips were once again on mine. This time I was not going to give in and let her have the dominance.

I began to kiss her back more passionately, yet still gentle. My hands now taking their turn to explore the full extent of her body. I ran them sensually down the sides of her torso, stopping every now and again to deepen our kiss further. Reaching the hem of her top, I waiting, making sure that I defiantly had her permission. She nodded her head slightly giving me, the much anticipated answer I was after. I began to move my hands up her torso, tracing the faint outline of her abs, reaching up further only stopping when I reached her ample breasts. I skimmed my hands over the fabric of her bra, my thumb sliding below the material to softly glaze over her now erect nipples. Bella moaned, lifting her head slightly. I began to kiss down her jaw line, until I was laying light butterfly kisses along her neck. I stopped to lift her top from her body.

I paused briefly, to appreciate the sight before me. Bella topless, only in her bra and jeans. I could feel my arousal beginning to surface. This was the moment. I found her lips with mine again, pushing her slightly backwards onto the sand, my body hovering over the top of hers. Our kiss growing deeper as my hands further explored her body. My fingers finding her hard nipples again, tracing small circles before sliding further down, going over her abs, before being stopped by the top of her jeans. I hovered there for a moment, my hand sliding back and forth across her abdomen. Moving my hand to the waistband of her jeans, I looked up at her, my face inches from hers. "Bella, I love you' I breathlessly. My lips finding hers again as I began to unbutton her jeans. Releasing the first button from its secure loop, then the second. Making my way for the third, when all of a sudden Bella stopped.

"I can't do this... Oh my god... I am so sorry... I... I.. can't do this... Not now..." She said, pushing me off of her and retrieving her top.

"Jake..." she continued looking at me, doing up the buttons of her jeans "I'm sorry, but I have to go" she finished as she ran off, down onto the stone path that lead back to my house.

I just sat there in complete silence. Shocked at the events that had transpired tonight, how close I had come to finally getting everything I had ever wanted, and clearly getting the answer to my long harboured secret. I truly ruined everything tonight. Why. Why did I do that! I can't believe I was so stupid to think that she could care for me the way I cared for her.

In the distance I could hear the sound of her starting the engine to her rusty old ute. _No. This can't be the end of it. I have to apologise. I have to make her see that I never meant for things to go this far so quickly._ I thought shaking my head. I got up needing to see her, running back to my house.

"Dad, just going for a run" I yelled as I grabbed a spare set of clothes and headed for the door. I didn't wait for a reply as I was out the door and heading for the forest. If I was quick enough, I could make it to her place, just before she got there. Hopefully avoiding Charlie.

I tied the spare set of clothes around my leg, as I phased mid air. Sprinting off into the woods. Heading towards forks. I made it there in no time. Waiting out the front of her house. I phased. Changing into the set of clothes I had brought. I was pacing back and forth in the forest until I heard her truck round the corner and make its way up the road, idling to a stop at the front of her house. She cut the engine, but didn't get out of the cab. She looked as if she had her head resting on the wheel. She definitely was regretting what had just transpired.

I cautiously looked out from the woods, checking to make sure there was no one around. Especially Charlie. Thankfully he wasn't home. I began to walk out from the shadows, crossing the street and making my way towards her house, stopping just outside the door of her ute. Lightly tapping on the window, she looked up at me. Shocked illuminated of her face as she registered who it was. She made an attempt to reach for the door handle, but I beat her to it. Opening the cab door, then taking a step back to allow her some space.

"Bella.. Please let me explain.." I began, begging her to hear me out. She just held her head down. I'm not certain if it was from embarrassment, or shock. "Bella.. Please look at me.. Please" I pleaded. She didn't move. "I am so sorry... I should never have let things get that far.." still nothing. " I never meant to take advantage of you that way, I don't know what I can do to make up for it" still not even a flinch "Bella.. I apologise for letting things go that far. But.. I'm sorry.. I am not going to apologise for kissing you" I said finally realising that this was a helpless cause. She moved, but only to hold her head in her hands, never once looking up at me. " BELLA" I yelled quietly "... please look at me, I need to know that we are okay, that I haven't stuffed things up by what I.. what we did back there! Please tell me that you don't hate me for loving you! Because if that is the case I will stop, right now. We can go back to being just friends. Nothing more. Please. I can't lose you" Oh my god, did I sound like a whiny little girl.

She finally lifted her head, reaching out a hand up to my cheek. Holding it there, where I noticed the sad look her eyes now held. Dear god. Did I really put that look in her eyes? I can't believe that I was the one who replaced the shining emerald bulbs that always held so much life, to nothing but a pit less bottom. I couldn't hide the sadness that quickly arouse in my own face at that look, and within an instant, her hand was gone. She was out of her truck in an instant and standing at her front door.

I had never seen her move so fast.. especially without hurting herself.

"Bella.." I said, one last ditch attempt.

She turned around and looked at me.

"Sorry Jake.. I can't" was all she simply said. And with that, she opened and closed the door. Leaving me standing on her front porch. Completely ashamed of myself.

That was the last time I had seen Bella. Over nearly a year ago.

Since that day we had no contact. I had tried various times to call her. Always picking up and dialling her number, but getting scared and hang up before she could answer. I had managed to stick it out once, having a brief conversation with her. But then again.. nothing.

I was bought out of my thoughts when I began to see the familiar red that was accustomed to my house. Walking to the front and stepping inside. Deciding to get ready for the night that was ahead. Walking down the short hallway and stepping inside my room to change.

Thoughts of Bella clouding my mind. What does it mean, her being back here? Should I try and contact her? Or would it be best to see if she contacts me? Would she even want to see me?

**Okay guys. Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Not certain of something. Either way please review. If I don't start getting some up I've considered not continuing on with it, so please if you want to see more, let me know.**

**Love ya's.**


	6. Cocktails, Martini's and Flashbacks

Angela and I practically inhaled our fourth margarita's down while singing along (_not entirely in tune_) to the last of Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun', clapping and cheering as we got more and more into the song. I do believe that at one point we may have stood up and busted out a few of our overly cool (_yeah right_) moves. We had a few of the other patrons looking our way, but hey who cared. This was Angela's night and be damned if I was not going to enjoy it with my friend.

_**When the workin'  
When the workin' day is done  
Oh when the workin' day is done  
Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun**_

They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun

(They just wanna, they just wanna)  
When the workin'  
(They just wanna, they just wanna)  
When the workin' day is done  
(Girls, girls just wanna have fun)  
When the working day is done  
Oh girl, girls just wanna have fun

(They just wanna, they just wanna)

We feel back into our chairs laughing. I definitely missed spending time with Angela, and hey I even found that I was missing those quality scowls I always received from Lauren.. but hey the night is still young as they always say.

"soooooooooooo, have any of you girls seen those Quileute boys lately from La Push?" Lauren asked trying to make conversation while throwing a pointed look my way. So much for missing her.

"YEEEEESSSS" Angela practically spat her drink back into her glass "Eric and I went down to La Push the other weekend, you know to scout out some locations for possible wedding photos, and I wasn't really looking for them, but seriously, if you see a group of heavenly gods running around on the beach.. You're going to stare right? Honestly OH. MY. GOD. I nearly had an orgasm on the spot just from watching them" she finished with a suggestive grin and raise eyebrow

"excuse me miss-this-is-my-bachelorette-party" I said raising my eyebrow and giving her my best ghetto impersonation

"OH What!" she said a little shyly as she slapped my arm in a fit of giggles 'you cannot tell me that in all the years that you have been coming to Forks for your summer vacation, you did not notice the gorgeous beasts that always appeared to be attached your hip" she said returning the raised eyebrow at me.

I just shook my head in disbelief. I had definitely noticed the change in the boys the last time I had been home, one in particular to be exact but I wasn't going to let them know that.

"speaking off your little fan club, have you spoken to any of them since you got back?"

I began to feel the all too familiar heat rise on my face, as I noticed all eyes were suddenly on me, it must have peaked Lauren's interest because she involuntarily moved closer into the conversation.

"I.. ahh.. no.. ahh.. really haven't had the chance yet.. soon.. hopefully" I said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"mmm if I were you, and let's face it, I'm definitely glad that I'm not"

… _seriously I missed this? What is wrong with me?_ …

"I would be running to the nearest phone and organising a meeting with those boys.. QUICK"

… Oh_ no she's got that evil glint in her eye_ …

"I mean Embry Call, what I would pay to see him move.."

… _why is she only looking at me …_

"that nicely formed arse of his with mine.."

… _oh I get, she wants a reaction…_

"or Quil Atera, he has that whole quirky vibe to him that I just find irresistible and sexy.."

… _mm. nice try girl, but it ain't working…_

"no, no.. The trifecta that is Jacob Black.."

I flinched at the sound of someone saying his name. I looked hoping that she hadn't noticed.

… _Fucking great! Of course she noticed and now she knows she has hit a nerve …_

"what I wouldn't give to run my tongue down those sightly abs of his.. or have his hands explore my body, rub me up in places no man has ever gone before, have **his** tongue slide.." she said in a seductively vindictive tone.

I kept my eyes glue to my drink playing with the stem of my glass and tried to tune her voice out. She was trying to get a reaction out of me and believe me I was close to giving her what she wanted_. _

… _NO! Pass it off like it doesn't bother you. Don't antagonise her more.. remember you earlier mantra, say it with me now. This is Angela's night, have fun. Again. This is Angela's night, have fun. Once more for good luck. This is Angela's night, have fun…_

Thankfully I missed whatever she was finishing that sentence off with.

I slowly raised my head and looked her straight in the eye giving her a cute little smile. Noticing the change in my demeanour and clicking on that I worked out what she was up too, Lauren returned to her drink, and along with everyone else, we took in the next performer to grace the stage.

_**Watch out!**_

I see you on the street and you walk on by  
You make me wanna hang my head down and cry  
If you gave me half a chance you'd see  
My desire burning inside of me  
But you choose to look the other way  
I've had to work much harder than this  
For something I want don't try to resist me

****

As the perfectly tuned pitch to Madonna's 'Open You Heart' began I couldn't help but reminisce back to the last time that I had seen Jacob Black. He had followed me down to the beach in La Push on my last day of summer vacation, a little over a year ago.

_** FLASHBACK **_

Jacobs lips. Jacob Black's lips. Jacob Black's lips were on mine. We were fighting for dominance. Trying to convey what we were feeling to the other person. I was nervous, I mean this was Jacob my best friend, and I didn't want to ruin what we had, but at the same time I was excited. Excited at the possibility of what could come.

I was enthralled with this man. His lips were like heaven and even thought he was trying to fight me for superiority, they moulded perfectly with mine. So soft and welcoming making me feel like I was where I was supposed to be. that fate had decided in this moment, I was meant to be standing on this beach with Jacob, and we were meant to be kissing as if this would be our first and last kiss ever, like there was no tomorrow. But strange of all, it made me feel like I was home.

Just as I was about to give in and just enjoy the wonderful being in front of me I felt him relinquish control. I had my hand resting at the base of his neck pulling him closer to me, making sure that I never broke contact with his lips, the other one sliding up and down his chest. I could feel his impressive abs underneath the oil covered top that was currently separating his body from full view of me. I was enthralled in each contour of his muscles. Tracing my fingertips along the outline of each ripple, I had an urge to have skin on skin contact, slowly reaching underneath the bottom of his shirt I took a chance and looked up at his face. He was watching me intently, taking a deep breath I began to slide my hand up underneath his shirt, my fingers tracing his torso, exploring every little contour that was available to me. I noticed that he trembled slightly from my touch. I smiled to myself proud that I could get such a reach from such a simple act.

My hand reached his shoulder, lingering as i fought with my inner voice over how far I was willing to take this. I was virgin by choice, sure there had been offers and opportunities, but I wanted my first time to be with someone special to me, someone that held meaning in my life, my own personal sun if you will. I came back to reality, realising that I had stopped roaming my hand and it was sitting atop of his shoulder, I had never done this before, so acting on instinct I quickly pulled my hand down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, God damn I could get used to the sight of Jacob without any shirt.. not scratch that.. without any clothes on. I had to touch him. Anywhere. I didn't care. I latched onto his juicy lips.. trying to claim as much of him as I could.

But he was having none of it, kissing me back more passionately, his hands roaming over my body, the warm touch sending tingles into places I never knew I could get them. Before I knew it, his hands were at the hem of my top, hovering as if he was waiting for my permission, I nodded my head, giving him the silent permission he was waiting for.. that I was waiting for.. wasn't I.. Oh god I definitely need to get my head back into the now and happening. Jesus Christ.. I was brought out of my inner monologue as he began to move his hands up my torso, feeling my abs, reaching up further only stopping when his fingers skimmed the fabric of my bra, his thumb sliding below the material to softly glaze over my now erect nipples. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my mouth, lifting my head slightly, he got the idea of where I was headed with this. His lips began to swiftly make butterfly kisses down my jaw line, dipping so that he was kissing along my neck. In one quick moment, my top was being lifted over my head and discarded somewhere along the beach.

Jacob pulled back from me, taking the sight of everything in. his eyes flicking over every curve, bump, imperfection of my body.. I quickly started to feel very self-conscious as I watched his eyes roam over my body, I don't know how, but in that moment, I felt downright dead sexy. He found my lips again, beginning to slowly but surely push me gently backwards onto the sand, his drool worthy body hovering over the top of mine. The need for my hands to be ubiquitously anywhere I could reach began to take over, the kiss growing deeper as his hands slid further down exploring my body. He slid his calloused fingers up over my ample breasts, finding my now hard and erect nipples again, tracing small circles before descending his hand further down, tracing my pathetic excuse for abs, hovering there for a moment before stopping at the top of my jeans. He ran his hand back and forth across her abdomen confusing me for a moment as to what he was doing. Moving his hand to the waistband of my jeans, it dawned on me that he was waiting for permission. Permission to move our relationship beyond the realm of friends, best friends out that, to something more intimate. Something possibly life changing. I saw him lift his head, our faces inches apart, in that moment, I gave in completely, giving him the silent confirmation he was waiting for.

"Bella, I love you' he breathlessly said finding my lips again. He began to make slow work of unbuttoning my jeans. He released the first button from its secure loop, then the second. He was making his way for the third, when all of a sudden my brain decided to make an appearance.

"I can't do this... Oh my god... I am so sorry... I... I.. can't do this... Not now..." I said, pushing him off me, scrambling around to try and retrieve my top. Find it laying a few feet away where it must have been thrown in our haste, I rush to snatch it up, throwing it over my head.

"Jake..." I began in way of an apology, doing the buttons on jeans "I'm sorry, but I have to go" I mumbled, not being able to say anything else with so many contradicting thoughts racing through my head. With one last glance in Jacob's direction, I all but practically bolted down the stone path that lead back to Jacob's house and the sanctuary that was my truck.

I got to my truck , hand resting on the handle. My heart and my head arguing with each other. My heart telling me turn the fuck around, run back down to that beach where I am sure a stunned , confused and angry Jacob was still standing, beg for forgiveness and finish what we started. My head on the other hand was telling me to jump in my ancient truck and make an escape. My heading winning out in the end, I got in started the engine and began the journey back to Forks. Wanting nothing more than to get home and crawl under my covers and hide until morning.

"how could you be so stupid!" I yelled at myself, hitting my fist on the steering wheel. "did you learn nothing from what you went through when you were younger" I continued.

"Seriously Bella, did you actually think that was going to end well? You live in completely different states. FUCK!" I continued arguing with myself, running a hand through my hair as I began my descent down my street, turning into the driving and parking my truck under the old oak tree in our front yard. Taking a quick look around I notice that Charlie's cruiser isn't anywhere in sight. Thank god. I can make it inside to my room without having to play 20 questions and cry myself to sleep like I planned.

I sat in the cab for a moment trying to make sense of what I had just done, the relationship I had no doubt I just ruined and.. wait a minute was I was shaking, when did that happen, jeez it's not just a nervous shake, my hands were shaking like a oncoming earthquake. Damn it Bella get a hold of yourself. I lowered my head to the steering wheel to try and calm myself.

"deep breaths, just take deep breaths, Jake doesn't hate you, you wanted this to happen, hell you encouraged it to happen, even gave him permission. It's not really that bad"

YEAH RIGHT

I was so focused on getting myself under control, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard light tapping on the window. I sat there shocked looking back at Jacob. How the hell did he get here so quick. I made a move to grab the door handle and open the door, but Jacob beat me too it, opening just enough so that I couldn't run past him, but taking a step back to give myself a bit of breathing room. I was stuck as to what I should do. I looked from where I was sitting, to the front door of the house, to Jacob. Calculating if I had the speed and co ordination to get to the front door without making a bigger fool of myself.

"Bella.. Please let me explain.." Jacob begged, brining me out of my daze. I took a chance and looked up at him, regretting the decision seeing what I thought was anger written all over it, I had to look anywhere but at his face. My chosen destination… the ground.

"Bella.. Please look at me.. Please" he pleaded, I was frozen to my seat.

"I am so sorry... I should never have let things get that far.."

_..but I wanted them too.._

" I never meant to take advantage of you that way, I don't know what I can do to make up for it"

_.. Tell me that everything will be alright, that we are different.._

"Bella.. I apologise for letting things go that far. But.. I'm sorry.. I am not going to apologise for kissing you"

_.. good. KISS ME AGAIN THEN.._

When he made no move to do just that, I came to the realization just how big of an idiot I was, I couldn't take much more of this. I moved to put my head in my hands when Jacob yelling my name bought me out of my inner monologue.

" BELLA" he yelled "... please look at me, I need to know that we are okay, that I haven't stuffed things up by what I.." _..Oh the guilt.._ " ..what we did back there!"

_..how in the world could he possibly think that this was his fault, that he ruined our friendship?.._

" Please tell me that you don't hate me for loving you.."

_.. LOVE! Did he just say he loved me?.._

".. Because if that is the case I will stop, right now. We can go back to being just friends. Nothing more. Please. I can't lose you"

_.. yep that the red light to say 'IDIOT!, tell him that you love him, that there is something always pulling you __here, that there is, couldn't be anyone else. Why can't you just do that?.._

I tried to pluck up the courage to say anything I could to right this situation. I lifted my face to see him staring back at me, waiting for my answer, but no words would form in my mouth. I simply couldn't roll even the simplest of words of my tongue.

I lifted my hand to his face resting it softly on his cheek.

.. your going to get hurt just like your parents.. you can't possibly have a happy ending given what you grew up in..

And just like that, my reality of everything came rushing back. I needed to get away from him, away from everything. I needed time to think. With that, I jumped from the cab, slammed the door shut and ran for the safety of the house, stopping at the front door when I heard his final plea..

"Bella.."

I turned to look at him, but I simply couldn't answer.

"Sorry Jake.. I can't" was all I could say before I opened and shut the front door. Locking it behind me and sliding down to the ground. With my back against the wall, I finally let the angry tears that I had been trying so desperately to keep in since the beach fall down my frozen cheek.

I, Isabella Swan, have just royally fucked up the best thing that could have possibly happened to me.

** End of Flashback**

Jacob and I had only spoken once after that day. He had called to let me know that I had left some stuff at his house and if I wanted them back. After asking him to leave them at Charlie's he ended the phone call, and I cried the remainder of my day. Re-living the day I lost my one true love.

It took me a long time to learn to live with what I had done, the stupid mistakes I had made. It hurt, to think that I would never be able to tell Jacob that ever since I left Forks that summer, I had felt.. off. There was this weird tightening in my chest. Like something.. something big and amazing was missing from my life.

I decided that right then and there I was going to change that. I no longer wanted that feeling, the emptiness, pity to be there. Instead I wanted the fun, imagination, spontaneity, passion back in my life. Hell I wanted to make love for the first time with the one person who was made to spend the rest of their life with me. To do that, I had to find someway to make things up to Jacob.

I was brought out of my reverie when someone started drunkenly screaming my name.

"Bellllllllllllllllllllllaaaaa" Angela slurred " I wannnnnnaaaa singgggg" she continued in a sing song voice.

Uh oh.. I can see where this is headed and it is not going to end well..

"Belllllllllllllllllllllla, please oh pretty please… siiiiiing for me bbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiatch" she joked punching me lightly on the shoulder. When I gave her my best 'yeah right' look, she decided to pull out the big guns. Her god damn puppy dog eyes. She knew I could never turn them down.

After a minute or two of fluttering her eyes at me I gave in..

'Fine WE can sing.. ONE.. song" I said emphasizing the word one, holding my finger up.

"how about..mmm… Poker face by Lady Gaga, or we could do Womaniser by Britney.. Umbrella by Rihanna.." I suggested

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I want you to sing one of your songs!" Angela interrupted, with a sly smirk..

Great.

Hey guys,

Sorry this chap has taken so long. Got a bad case of writers block, but I'm hoping to update weekly. Please read and review. Let me know if your enjoying it, If it's worth continuing. I know I need that little boost to my self esteem.

Anyway, til next week.

Peace Out

xx


	7. First Kisses and Goodbye

**A/N: Okay Guys, I need the reviews. I want to know what you are thinking, if your liking it, anything confusing, any suggestions of what you want to see happen. At the moment i can see people are reading it, but not many people are leaving me feedback. So please, i'm now begging (yes i have resorted to begging) for reviews. I wanna know. **

**Also i was havinga bit of trouble withmy computer so this may or may not be on here a couple of times.**

**Thanks and leave me some love.. xx**

So here I am. Sitting by myself in the middle of the stage, guitar in hand, microphones propped to the right positions, stage lights gleaming down on me, almost blinding me, obscuring the audience from my view. I actually think that may be a good thing, I could only make out a few of the tables. Thankfully they all contained the ladies from the party, and they were basically in high spirits. I try to get comfortable in my chair, my nerves hitting me fast and hard. I had never performed this song in public before. I had never performed in public full stop.

I lower my head, focusing on the stage and begin to take deep breaths. I drown out the MC's voice as he announces that I will be singing a song that I wrote myself. I can see the girls clapping and cheering, trying to egg me on. I focus on the beat of my heart, drowning out all the outside noise. I'm not certain whether or not it's the alcohol talking, but I all of a sudden feel more relaxed, confident even. Strumming my hand cautiously over the chords, I take a deep breath. And begin to play…

_I could honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today (up today)  
I look at your photograph  
all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_  
_I still feel it on my lips_  
_The time that you danced with me_  
_With no music playing_  
_i remember those simple things_  
_I remember till I cry_  
_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_  
_A memory I wanna forget_  
_Is goodbye_

I begin to feel the music flow through my veins, the meaning of these words overwhelming me..

_I woke up this morning_  
_And played our song_  
_And I know my tears sing along_  
_I picked up the phone and then put it down_  
_Cuz I know I'm wasting my time_  
_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_  
_I still feel it on my lips_  
_The time that you danced with me_  
_With no music playing_  
_I remember those simple things_  
_I remember till I cry_  
_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_  
_A memory I wanna forget_

I feel the tears start to slip down my cheeks. I try to ignore them. I ignore the fact that, right now.. in this very moment, I am revealing to a bunch of practical strangers one of the most sentimental moments in my life..

_Suddenly my cell phone's glowing up_  
_With your ring tone_  
_I hesitate but answer it anyway_  
_You sound so alone_  
_It does it right to hear you say_

_Remember when we kissed_  
_You still feel it on our lips_  
_The time that you danced with me_  
_With the no music playing_  
_You remember those simple things_  
_We talked till we cried_  
_You said that your biggest regret_  
_The one thing you wish I'd forget_  
_Is saying goodbye_  
_Saying goodbye_  
_Ohhhh_  
_Goodbye_

I finish strumming the last few chords of the song. I can still feel the tears on my face. I look up at the audience, seeing no one, hearing no one. In the span of a three minute song I had fulfilled one of my best friends wishes, relived and exposed one of my deepest secrets, overcame my fear of singing my work in front of people and overcame me fear of singing in front of people full stop. In that very moment. I was numb, numb to everything.

That was until I was knocked backwards off my stool by two big baboons who seemingly tackled me from the side of the stage. As the hit landed, the two guys began laughing a deep hearty laugh. They sounded so young and free caring. Also like they had had a few drinks. There was also something vaguely familiar about these two guys, but I couldn't quite figure it out.

"and nooooooooow it's time for the very energetic performance by.." the MC announced looking down at a slip of paper ".. Quil and Embry" he finished moving off the stage.

Hold on one minute, Quil & Embry. Quil and Embry from La Push. Quil and Embry who I spent the last summer with. Quil & Embry who probably didn't know about what happened last summer. WAIT.. They are here and they are going to perform?

I was brought out of my inner thoughts by the guys pulling me up and beginning to dance on either side of me.

_My first kiss went a little like this_  
_And twist and twist_  
_Well, my first kiss went a little like this_  
_And twist and twist_

_I said no more teachers and no more books_  
_I got a kiss under the bleachers, hopin' that nobody looks_  
_Lips like licorice, tongue like candy_  
_Excuse me, miss, but can I get you out your panties?_

I glanced back at the front row tables. All the girls were staring, Angela winked at me and then nodded her head in Laurens direction. I took a quick glance and saw her seething. Not five minutes ago had she practically had an orgasm over these two guys and here they were on stage, practically humping my legs.

_In the back of the car on the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips  
At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it_

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say_  
_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say_

Angela walked up to the front of the stage and handed me a new drink, leaning in to whisper "Let loose. Have some fun. You deserve it" before walking back to the others. I took a sip of my drink and thought 'fuck it' I'm going to enjoy this with my friends, who I haven't seen since last summer. I felt the effects of the alcohol flowing through me and began to feel a little bit more adventurous. I started to get into the song with the guys a bit more.

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_I said no more sailors and no more soldiers_  
_With your name in a heart tattooed up on their shoulders_  
_Your kiss is __like whiskey, it gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue_

_In the back of the car on the way to the bar_  
_I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips_  
_At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair_  
_Baby, this is it_

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say_  
_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say_

_My first kiss went a little like this_  
_And twist and twist_  
_Well, my first kiss went a little like this_  
_And twist and twist_

Dancing on the stage, pretending to kiss each of the guys as the song described, jumping up and down and really just not caring what anyone thought of us at that moment.

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say_

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say_  
_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say_

Once the song was over, I felt a little bit more dizzy, a lot drunker and surprisingly carefree. The guys ushered me off the stage and over to the bar, somehow i must have spilt majority of my drink on the stage, so i was in desperate need of a refill.

"Bella, oh my god what are you doing here?..." Embry asked

"It's been so long, when did you get back in town, how long are you back for?..." Quil continued

"oh my god.. we soooooo need to hang out some time, we could go cliff diving again.."

"or we could so totally take her to that spot we found the other day whi... are those girls over there with you?" Quil finished pointing in the direction of the hens party. I laughed, paid for my drink and turned to the boys.

"woow woow woow, Calm down.." I said waving my hands in front of them "Hen's night, got back on Monday, here for the summer, yes we should hang out some time, and yes I am with those girls over there" I finished taking another sip of my drink.

"so who's hens night are you attending and are any of them single?" Quil asked as he and Embry leaned back on the bar facing the crowd, drink in hands.

" the hens night is for best friend Angela Webber, you guys remember her, when i wasn't in La Push i was always with her, I'm actually the maid of honor, and yes there a few single ones in there. Want me to get their numbers for you?" i answered back raising my eyebrow suggestively.

"oh man, that would be awesome. Your the best Bella" he exclaimed making both Embry and i laugh.

"Anyway what are you guys doing here?" I asked realizing i hadn't hugged these guys in over a year. I pulled them each into a one armed hug.

"we came down with a bunch of friends from La Push for a night out on the town. You know get away from all our problems, even if it is just for one night." Embry said

"Hey you guys didn't happen to go to a bar named Ramones's did you? Quil asked

"ahh yeah, we were there earlier, why's that?" i countered.

"where you there when they had the stripper. The bar tender at the bar said that two of the girls were getting pretty handsy with him?.." Quil asked with a tone "wondering if you could point those two fine ladies out for me?" he finished.

I lowered my head to the ground trying to cover the giggling noise escaping my mouth and the tell tale blush rising on my cheeks.

"Come on which one's where it?" Quil pushed

I looked out into the crowd and found Angela, raising a hand in her direction, making both of the guys look.

"that's Angela, the BRIDE" I said emphasizing the word, noticing Quil's face drop "and the other.." i said trailing off. I must have been quite for a little bit too long because both guys looked in my direction.

"OH MY GOD IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT" they both exclaimed. I looked up at both the guys and decided to have my fun.

"Jealous that it wasn't you i was grinding up on?" i said as i began to make my way back over to the girls. I was just about to reach the out skirts of the group when i felt someone grasp onto my arm and pull me in the opposite direction.

"What the fuck.." i exclaimed as my captors lead me further back into the room.

"we only just got you back, think we are going to let you go that easily? Hell come sit with us for a bit, and we will introduce you to our friends" Quil said.

I just laughed and nodded my head as we finally reached a table full of Quileute people.

"Hey Guys, this is Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter, Head's bridesmaid at that.." Embry said pointing in the direction of the now wasted Angela "lady's wedding, and apparently, she is also one of the fine ladies that Joe the bar tender was telling us about back in the bar" he finished looking at me as I slapped his arm.

"Bella, this is Sam & Emily" he said gesturing to a man who had a woman sitting on his lap at the head of the table. They both raised their hands in greeting "… that's Paul, Brady, Colin, Jared, his girl Kim.." he said continuing around the table ".. Seth and his sister Leah, Lisa and Karina who are friends of Emily's.." he continued around the table ".. and then of course.. you remember.." he trailed off pointing of at the end of the table.

I had a huge drunken smile plastered on my face as i greeted everyone, saying hello as politely and slow as possible, trying to come off soberer than what I really was until my eyes landed on the one person, I wanted to see but was scared off.

"Jake!" was all I could get out

"Hey" was all he said...

**Bit of a cliff hanger but I promise there will be lots of J/B action in the next chapter. Again please review and let me know if i'm out of my mind :-)**

**xx**


	8. Rock This party

**JPOV**

The guys and I made it to Port Angeles in no time, and were currently waiting on the outskirts of town for the girls to arrive in the vehicles with our clothes. I saw the headlights coming in the distance before I heard the distinct roar of Sam's ute, Emily pulled off the main road and took a satchel from the passenger's seat, running to the outskirts of the city's limit and placing it behind one of the trees that outlined the forest.

I felt each of the guy's phase back into their human forms before racing over to grab their selected clothes and quickly chucking them on before heading to the awaiting vehicles and jumping in. We were soon looking for a parking spot at a bar called Ramones. Paul and Jarred had come here once, a long time ago, and suggested we start our night of here, before making our way over to karaoke bar.

As I made my way into the bar, I found it hard not to notice the apparent 'party bomb' that seemed to have gone off, and the cleaners working quickly to clean some of the mess up before it became too much of a hazard. Walking up to the bartender with Embry at my side I ask for a rum and coke on the rocks before asking what had gone on previously.

"dude, craziest thing ever. We had a bachelorette party come through. I think they were bar hopping tonight, but one of the bridesmaids ordered a stripper for tonight.. and well" he gestured towards the area that was starting to look somewhat tidier "that is the end result."

"huh!" was my intelligent reply as I took a sip of my drink turning to look at Embry, who had just placed his own order and was now awaiting on his drink.

Once the bartender had returned and placed Embry's drink on the counter he continued with his story.

"you should have seen it man, the Maid of honour was definitely up for a good time. They brought the stripper out and she just joined in on the fun.. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to bend her over backwards and just have my way with her"

Embry and I just shared a look with each other, I mean we did appreciate a good show, but we weren't the type of guys to verbalise it with complete strangers. The bartender seemed to have finished his story and was now just standing, staring at us, I can only assume it was to gather some sort of reaction from us. I assume Embry noticed this too and simultaneously we both grunted and nodded our heads in appreciation. Clearly happy with our response the bartender moved on to another customer, leaving Embry and myself to re-join our group.

"Dude, check this place out. From the looks of it, there will be a few sorry heads tomorrow" Seth stated in bewilderment.

"haha yeah not just a few bud, there looks like there will be a group of young ladies who will be regretting tonight's decisions tomorrow" Embry corrected as we sat down at one of the tall tables located at the back of the bar.

"yeah, apparently there is a hen's night party in town tonight" I added

"and how exactly do you know this" Sam asked raising an eyebrow pointedly at me.

"bartender" I simply said, taking a sip of my drink.

"yeah, the dude told us everything.." Embry said moving in closer to the guys, not really needing to knowing that we could all hear him pretty clearly even if we were still situated over at the bar and paying attention "..apparently they hired a stripper for the bride and had themselves a nice little show. One of the bridesmaids even got in the act, giving everyone a nearly x-rated viewing annnnnnnnnnnd.." he continued dragging out the word ".. according to the bartender, the bridesmaid was pretty damn irresistible" he finished raising a suggestive eyebrow at Quil.

"WE. HAVE. TO. FIND. THEM." Quil said dramatically, making his intentions clear and the rest of us to laugh.

We ended up staying at the bar for a little over an hour before we decided to move on. We had all drank more than a normal person would have in that amount of time and weren't showing any of the tell tale signs that the alcohol was affecting us.

"Okay, I think it's time to move on" Sam announced with authority.

"Alright.." Quil declared "…Hen's night here we come" he finished high fiving Embry. These two were definitely up for finding some random chick to take home with them tonight. Me. I only had one girl on my mind.. and those kind of thoughts would have to wait until later when I was safely home alone.

We arrived at Vibes in no time entering the building and having to fight our way through the crowd to find a table. There was a lady up on the stage busting out her version of Cyndi Lauper's 'Girl's just Wanna Have fun' when I noticed a bunch of, definitely, drunk ladies. Dancing, singing and well just partying it up. It looked as if they had been allocated the tables up near the stage. And I think it was fair to say that these were definitely the ladies that Quil and Embry were looking out for.

"Hey Quil, I think they.." I said pointing in the groups direction "..would be the girls from the othe.." I trailed off mid word as I caught glimpse of one of the ladies.

"ALRIGHT" he said getting my drift, walking off to grab Embry to prowl.

I on the other hand was staring at the group of girls, well one in particular. To anybody else from behind she would look just like another drop dead gorgeous girl, but I would know that body anywhere. GOD, I had been dreaming about that body in various positions for the past year. Before I knew it she was gone.

"Bro, you feeling alright?" Paul asked walking past me and slapping me on the back, forcing me to tare my eyes away from searching for her.

"Yeah" I said a bit dejectedly, figuring I was just seeing things "thought I saw an old friend.. guess, my mistake" I offered as way of an explanation, clearly not convincingly enough.

"If you say so.." he said clearly not buying it ".. you guys want a drink?" he asked looking at everyone for confirmation. I nodded and took a seat. My mind drifting back to Bella, all I could think about was her. What would I do if I saw her again. I mean I knew she was back in Forks for a while. What would I say, would she even want to talk to me. Would I be happy or angry to see her again, should I be happy or angry to see her again, would **she** be happy or angry to see me again. Since that night I never let myself get that close to a girl. Yep much to Paul's dismay I was still a virgin, He couldn't figure it out, he thought that if anybody out of this group would have the girls lining up, it would be me, well after him that is. I looked around the table at my pack brothers and friends. All so humble, relaxed.. normal.

Huh... normal. That is not something we normally don't associate with ourselves. It feels kind of.. nice. I began to feel that tightening in my chest that was a tell tale sign that I didn't want to be normal. If I was normal I would never have imprinted.

I looked down the table to where Sam and Emily sat. I had dreamt every single night for the past year of holding my imprint like Sam got to hold his, of looking into hers like Sam did Emily's, making love to my imprint for the first time.. making love for the first time EVER. I looked up to Sam and Emily's relationship. I wanted their relationship with my imprint.

Emily was situated on Sam's lap. Her arm wrapped lazily round his neck, obviously enjoying this rare outing for us. Sam on the other hand was always being the Alpha. I swear he didn't know how to relax. His arm held onto Emily like she was a pot of gold. Our first instinct as wolves – protect your imprint. While you could see the evident strain on Sam's face as he tried to relax and enjoy his night, his eyes always told a different story. Always scanning the crowd, calculating, anticipating everyone's next moved. It was his job to maintain order, expect danger and eliminate when necessary. I thought if anyone would pick up on the fact that I had imprinted. It would be Sam.

But as my world would have it, no one knew. Not one of my pack brothers was privy to the fact that for the last year and a bit, I had been suffering in silence. Always in constant pain. The bond with my imprint stretched way to thin. I could only imagine what it felt like to her. I found it hard to sleep and eat. I would managed maybe a couple of hours a sleep a week and only ate when my brothers where around to keep up the appearance that everything was fine. When they started picking up it, I would easily pass the blame on patrolling or helping Billy.

A voice from the stage bought me back to reality. It was her. I hadn't been dreaming. And she was up on stage. What was she doing up on stage. Was she going to sing? I haven't heard her sing before. I sat back as she started to strum the guitar in her hands. She looked so calm, but I bet under the surface she was a bucket of nerves. And then I heard it as she began to sing, that angelic voice that was constantly on replay in my mind.

_I could honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today (up today)  
I look at your photograph  
all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind  
_

I listened intently to every word she sang. I recalled the MC announcing that Bella was going to sing a song she had composed. I was interested to see what she had written and was hoping that this was a slight peep hole into the last year of her life._  
_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
i remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

Oh god, did she just sing in what I thought she did.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And I know my tears sing along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cuz I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I wanna forget

I watched as I saw tears slid down her face. It was in that moment that I got my confirmation. This was our last summer together, she was singing about our last summer together. With that bit of information I unknowingly lent in further to the table, subconsciously trying to get closer to her to hear the next chorus.

_Suddenly my cell phone's glowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
It does it right to hear you say_

Remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on our lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With the no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Ohhhh  
Goodbye

I couldn't help as my jaw hit the table. I mean I could be completely reading that wrong, but that sounded to me like, she was regretting how we left things. I can finally see a light at the end of the table, I still have a chance.

I was then almost up and out of my seat as the two goons, Quil and Embry practically rip her in half as they knock her off her stool. I watch in amazement as they help her stand up and begin to sing their own song. I watch her look down at the crowd, not quite sure of what she should be doing. I'm not certain who she is looking at but whoever it was must have done something right. She picked up a fresh drink and began joining in with the guys on the stage. Jumping up and down and playing along with them singing.

As the song finished I watched the guys pull Bella off the stage and over to the bar. I was not all that impressed that they were encouraging her to drink more, but it made me happy to see that she welcomed them back into her life so easy.

"so who's hens night are you attending and are any of them single?" i heard Quil ask.

" the hens night is for best friend Angela Webber, you guys remember her, when i wasn't in La Push i was always with her, I'm actually the maid of honor, and yes there a few single ones in there. Want me to get their numbers for you?" She answered. That's my girl always looking out for us.

"oh man, that would be awesome. Your the best Bella" he exclaimed making them both laugh.

I was bought out of my ears dropping when a chip hit me in the face. Not one to let food go to waste, i picked it up and put it in my mouth, glaring at the culprit who threw it at me. Paul. I rejoined my attention back to the conversation up at the bar.

"Hey you guys didn't happen to go to a bar named Ramones's did you? Quil asked

"ahh yeah, we were there earlier, why's that?" was all Bella could say.

"where you there when they had the stripper. The bar tender at the bar said that two of the girls were getting pretty handsy with him?.." Quil asked with a tone "..wondering if you could point those two fine ladies out for me?" he finished.

I laughed to myself. Trust Quil to try and get into a bunch of drunk impressionable women.

"Come on which one's were it?" he pushed

I watched as she looked out to the crowd dancing up the front and found who she was looking for, raising a hand in her direction, making both of the guys look.

"that's Angela, the BRIDE" she said emphasizing the word, i couldn't help the smile that spread across my face upon noticing Quil's face drop "and the other.." she said trailing off.

"OH MY GOD IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT" they exclaimed

"Jealous that it wasn't you i was grinding up on?" she said as she began to make her way back over to the girls. What in god's name did she just say! I was still mulling over that one when i heard

"What the fuck..". i was up and out of my chair ready to rip whoever made her say that in half

"we only just got you back, think we are going to let you go that easily? Hell come sit with us for a bit, and we will introduce you to our friends" Quil said making me relax a little bit.

Within a second she was standing at our table. The guys on either side of her.

"Hey Guys, this is Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter, Head's bridesmaid at that.." Embry said pointing in the direction of a pretty much legless women "lady's wedding, and apparently, she is also one of the fine ladies that Joe the bar tender was telling us about back in the bar" he finished looking at Bella, who just slapped his arm in apparent embarrassment.

"Bella, this is Sam & Emily" Embry continued, gesturing to the man and woman who's relationship I idolized and hoped one day to have with her. They both raised their hands in greeting "… that's Paul, Brady, Colin, Jared, his girl Kim.." he said continuing around the table ".. Seth and his sister Leah, Lisa and Karina who are friends of Emily's.." he continued ".. and then of course.. you remember.." he trailed off pointing to me.

I held my breath. Waiting for her reaction. I hoped.. no dreamt that she would run and jump into my arms, kissing me until neither of us could breath anymore. Just as i was about to give up hope I heard a faint whisper.

"Jake!"

Something i had imagined her screaming out over and over again in a completely different situation. But in that moment she sounded a mixture of shock and scared.

"Hey" I replied easily.

**A/N: Sorry for back tracking, but i wanted to Jacon's POV in before i continued on. Anyway again, i'm begging. Reviews please! I love them, they help make me want to continue on with the story. So until next week. Enjoy and i promise there will be some lemony goodness!**


	9. Alleyway Lullaby

_Previously _

"_Bella, this is Sam & Emily" he said gesturing to a man who had a woman sitting on his lap at the head of the table. They both raised their hands in greeting "… that's Paul, Brady, Colin, Jared, his girl Kim.." he said continuing around the table ".. Seth and his sister Leah, Lisa and Karina who are friends of Emily's.." he continued around the table ".. and then of course.. you remember.." he trailed off pointing of at the end of the table._

_I had a huge drunken smile plastered on my face as i greeted everyone, saying hello as politely and slow as possible, trying to come off soberer than what I really was until my eyes landed on the one person, I wanted to see but was scared off._

"_Jake!" was all I could get out _

"_Hey" was all he said... _

There was an awkward silence at the table. I was just staring at Jake, he was returning my gaze, and everyone else at the table was just staring at the two of us, except for Quil and Embry who were watching a busty blonde who had just walked past and onto the dance floor. Sighing Bella reluctantly took the seat next to Jake's, making sure they had plenty of space between them. It was obvious to say, neither knew how to act around the other. A voice from the end of the table broke the silence.

"So _you're_ the famous Bella?" the voice asked singing out her name. I think it may have been Paul, possibly Jared. Either way I threw a questioning glance at the guys who had finally returned their attention back to the table, both just shrugged their shoulders, turning my attention to Jake, I noticed he had the same confused look on his face as me. Biting the bullet I asked;

"the famous Bella?"

"yeah, Charlie, your dad right, is talking about you all the time 'my Bella just made honour roll' 'my Bella just got accepted to University on a full scholarship', so yeah, the famous Bella" he finished flirting a little "I'm Paul by the way" he said reaching his hand out to grab mine

I stared on shocked as he raised my hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss on in. I was blushing to say the least until I heard a low growl coming from somewhere at the table.

"so Bella,.." a lady, Emily I think, who was sitting at the head of the table on who I was presuming to be her boyfriend asked "..down for a wedding, huh?"

"yeah, Angela Webber's.." I said pointing off in her direction again "..and Eric Yorkie's. I've known Angela almost as long as I've known.." gesturing my hand towards Embry, Quil and Jake "these guys" I finished.

"Webber, why does that name ring a bell?' the presumed boyfriend, Sam asked.

"her dad is the local minister in Forks, he will actually be performing the ceremony" I replied easily, taking another sip from my drink.

"I thought the minister's daughter was only like 18, pushing 19" he replied

"and how old exactly do you think I am?" I challenged

"but isn't she too young to be getting married," he continued like he hadn't even heard my question.

" I guess.." I dragged out tracing a finger over the rim of my glass "when you know, you know" I offered with a soft smile. He seemed to accept my answer, gazing at Emily and relaxing visibly in his chair.

"So when's the big day" Emily asked

"a week from Friday. They plan on a church wedding in Forks, photo's in La Push at the beach's if the weather cooperates, and then honeymoon in Barbados"

"oooooh, Bar-bad-os" she replied with a laugh

"yeah", I just laughed along with her. I was starting to get to like this girl.

"so you must be pretty busy, getting everything ready?" she continued on as the others went off into their own conversations.

"most of it's done. Just getting down to the nitty gritty jobs now" I supplied. "obviously tonight we are getting the bachelor/bachelorette parties. Angela and I will stay down here in PA until Tuesday. On Monday we need to go dress shopping and her final fitting, before heading off to find the proper attire for her wedding night" I laughed

"proper attire for the wedding night?" Quil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah, you know, lingerie.." I said raising my eyebrow playfully. "it's the maid of honour's job, to make sure the first night as husband and wife are.. well sexy and downright raunchy" I continued teasing. Quil shifting uneasily in his seat and I just laughed it off taking another sip of my drink, noticing that Jake had stayed relatively quiet throughout our exchange.

"So Bella, you got yourself a date for the wedding?" Paul asked, rejoining our conversation.

I blushed at Paul's obvious innuendo. "normally, the Maid of Honour is paired with the Best Man, but seeing as the Best Man is Mike Newton. They thought it was best that we bring separate dates"

"that didn't answer my question?" Paul stated. I was about to answer when another growl generated around the table, it was loud enough to stop Paul in his track, but quiet enough that passer by's couldn't hear it. I was shocked still in my spot.

"No, No date" I answered simply just to stop the awkward silence that had fallen upon the table once again. I chanced a glance to the occupant sitting beside me, figuring out that the noise was coming from Jake. I was touched that he still cared enough about me, to get upset by something a simple as Paul hitting on me. It kind of reminded me if the old days when he would always stick up for me when the guys were ragging on me for not doing something or having my little 'pms rages' as they had called them. I had that familiar flutter in my stomach, the same one which led me in my actions on that fateful night last summer.

A gust of wind from somebody walking past blew his aftershave right at me. The scents of the ocean, forest and a little bit of musk all reminding me of the intimate moment we shared, instantly making my panties wet. Jake shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Slightly forcing his seat to slide closer to mine. I could feel that familiar heat radiating of his body towards me. Sub-consciously making me move in closer to him, our arms almost touching. I could feel his leg slide up closer to me under the table. I tried to focus on anything other than the man sitting next to me. My breath caught in my throat as I felt a hand slide up the inside of my leg, stopping at the hand resting in my lap, grasping it in his. In that precise moment I forgot everything that happened in the past and focused more on the now. Acting on instinct I returned the gesture, clutching like a life line to his hand encasing mine. I felt the shock in his body as if he expected me to pull away. I turned slightly in my seat so that I was facing him more, consciously leaning in closer to him shoulders almost touching.

I felt eyes on me, looking up to see Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily and Paul just staring out us. We quickly pulled apart, but neither one of us willing to let go of the others hand. I was embarrassed and confused at what had transpired in front a bunch of people I had only just met and two of my oldest friends. I would never be so forward with anyone and I would never do it in public either. With a knowing smile directed at both of us Embry declared "sooooooooooooo, awk-ward". I was beyond embarrassed.

"anyway.., what have you been doing to keep yourself busy in this past year" Embry continue, as everybody returned back to their conversations.

"Not much. Studying and work mainly. Apparently according to my mum I have no life" I scoffed taking another sip of my drink with my free hand.

"**WHAT**" Quil yelled, slamming his fists down on the table, making me jump a little in surprise.

Jake moved quickly in front of me, as if he was protecting me from something. I tugged on his arm gently, trying to coax him back next to me. I was making small circles with my thumb over his hand, forcing himself to look over his shoulder at me. Assessing to make sure I was okay, before settling back next to me.

" yeah.." I said not quite yet ready to take my eyes off him 'I got asked out a few times, but something just.. Didn't feel right" I said turning back to the guys.

"None of them, measuring up to me hey?" Quil Joked. Apparently not everyone got the joke, as I felt Jake rip his hand from mine as he pushed his chair back violently, storming out of the room. Sam following suit I turned back and looked at the remaining occupants of the table. I was confused and a hurt at what had transpired between Jake and I in a space of only a few moments.

"is he always like this?" I asked

"ever since last summer, he's been.. I don't know. Not.. himself" Quil said

I gave my apologies and goodbyes to everyone at the table excusing myself, kissing both Embry & Quil on the cheeks, promising to come out and visit them as soon as I was back in Forks. I walked off back to the ladies at the hen's party. I need to say my goodnights and then go find out what the hell was up with Jacob.

As soon as Angela seen me she squealed "Belllllllllllllllllaaaaaa, where did yoooooooou goooo" she said almost tripping over thin air.

"I found some old friends, thought I would catch up a little: I replied as I clutched onto her arms to stop her from tumbling over again.

"any way, I just came over to let you know that we were going to head for a coffee to catch up, and I will come check on you tomorrow" I finished. Angela just nodded her head along to what I was saying, not really paying any attention to what I was saying. I turned and looked at Emma and Jenny. "make sure she gets back to her hotel room.. okay and alone!" I said pointedly

"aye aye captain" they both said with a mock salute. I laughed to myself before giving Angela a hug and walking off in the direction I seen Jake and Sam go. I needed to talk to him about what just happened, get some sort of glimpse as to where we now stood.

I step outside and stand at the end of the pavement, looking around for any signs of Jake or Sam. Scanning the crowd outside various clubs I notice the usual promiscuous ladies rubbing up against their unfortunate dates for the night, the underage kids trying to fool security into letting them in, the odd goth dude and chick acting like they could care less about what was happening around them. Not having any luck in spotting either of them, I decided to just call it a night. Wrapping my arms around my midsection, head down staring at the pavement, I began my walk back to the hotel which was only 2 blocks up from the club. Walking past an alleyway I heard the sound of someone kicking at some debris on the ground. I lifted my head only slightly catching a glimpse of two figures standing basically a foot apart from each other. I wasn't looking for trouble so I just put my head back down and started to continue on with my journey when I hear one of the figures call out my name.

"**BELLA**, wait stop!" the voice yelled. I was paralysed scared for a second before I realised that the voice was in fact Sam. I stood looking off in the direction of Sam and the figure that I now made out to be Jake, watching as Sam turned and said a final 'something' to Jake before making his way down towards me, smirking as he passed by. My eyes never strayed from his watching as he retreated back in to the Club. I turned tentatively back to the alley way, trying to figure out how to proceed.

"Jake?" I asked cautiously, walking a little further into the alley

"I'm here" was his simple reply, as he turned and began walking leisurely towards me, a unseen force seemingly pulling us towards each other.

"I… I jus.. just wanted to make sure you were okay" I said as we finally stopped face to face , half way down the alley

"I'm okay" he answered casually, reaching out to seductively run his hand along my jaw line, finally cupping my cheek.

"really?" I asked getting a little annoyed at his obvious attempts to avoid any real discussion

"Yes, **REALLY**.." he almost shouted at me ".. I get it daily from the guys, Dad, even Charlie and now **YOU**.." he continued "..why can't everybody just leave me alone" he finished in a barely there whisper.

I was shocked to say the least. I thought tonight we had finally started to make those steps towards making amends, but it seems we were still frozen back in that summer.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.." I stuttered "..I.. I just thought.. back in the club.. I was.. you were.. we were.. then.. you left.. I'm sorry, so sorry for everything" I completed barley whispered, the tell tale signs of a tears about to make an appearance. Taking a deep breath, I remembered my earlier mantra.

"actually, you know what.." I said getting on the defensive "I'm **NOT** sorry. I'm not sorry for coming out tonight to celebrate my friends last few nights as a single woman, I'm not sorry for getting up on that stage and singing, I'm not sorry for hanging out with your friends tonight, I'm not sorry for what happened back in there with you tonight, **AND** I'm not sorry for what happened last summer. Do you know what I am sorry for though?' I asked, pausing for affect but not waiting for an answer "I'm sorry that I chickened out that night. I'm sorry that I left you standing on the beach, then again for slamming the door in your face at my house. That's what I'm sorry for."

We were barely inches apart now, lips almost touching when I was all of a sudden hauled up against the cold brick wall, my back firmly planted in place. Jakes hands were on either side of my head, stopping any ill fated attempts to escape another attempted tryst. I looked up into his eyes, watching as he fought some sort of inner battle with himself.

"you.. you don't regret it?.. last summer?" he asked as if it was the million dollar question

I was unable to speak, barley able to move any part of my body really, but I managed to nod my head slowly in answer to his question

Before I could even blink, his lips were on mine, his body forcing me further into the wall if that was possible. His hands cupped my face holding me in place, mine tangled in his hair, remembering the soft silky feel of it, I revealed in the feeling of his lips on mine, his body flush against mine. I began to grind me lower body against his, trying to ease the friction that was swelling there. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, begging for my permission to give him my all. I gave it to him readily. Tonight I was done with think and all for wanting. And what I wanted. Was this man standing in front of me. His tongue entered my mouth with ease, exploring every inch I could offer, before turning it off into a heated frenzy, his tongue everywhere, battling with mine for dominance. I couldn't get enough of him, it was like I was on some sort of universal ecstasy, my hands were all over his body, running underneath his shirt, up and down his abs, re-familiarising myself with every inch of his warm coated skin. It felt like a year's worth of pent up sexual frustration was finally being released.. for both of us.

In a single moment my hands were at his head again, tangled in his hair pulling him closer to me, his hands now trailing down the outside of my dress, stopping at my waist before he hoisted me up and held me against the wall, my legs wrapping themselves around his body, his lips on mine again, this time less frenzied.. more passionate.

He began to kiss along my jaw line, all I could do was hold him there, before he forced his lips down my neck, nipping as he went. His hands worked on moving the skirt of my dress up, inch by inch until it was around my waist, leaving the lower half of my body exposed, except for the tiny lace panties I had on. Before I knew what was happening my panties were ripped straight from my body, Jake leaning his head back up against mine, panting heavily before he took a deep breath as if he was smelling something. Satisfied with whatever he was doing his lips were on mine again, hands tracing small circles up my leg until he reached my inner thigh. Adding more pressure and slowing the movement down, forcing a soft moan from me.

He was quickly at my folds, looking me in the eyes for confirmation, my lips were on his without a thought, my body grinding on his encouraging him to continue. He gently ran his hand up and down my centre, feeling just how wet I was before gently taking a quick swipe of my clit with his thumb, earning a slightly louder moan from me.

"more" I breathed into his ear

He just smirked and thrust a finger straight into my centre, earning himself a loud moan.

"oh.. ohhhh god.. Jake" was all I could mutter

He started off slow, thrusting in and out, long and short, slow and fast. When he thought I was ready enough he added another finger, then another, picking up the pace keeping a constant rhythm.

"GOD.. JAKE" I screamed, not caring if anyone walked past and heard us, let alone seen us.

"So.. soo warm" he said, his eyes looking straight into mine

He began to pick up his pace, the thrusting becoming harder. I threw my head back, arching my body into his.

"jake.. j... I'm close.. almost.. oh god.. don't stop.. I'm gonnnnaaahhhhhhhhhhhggggg" and that was all I got out before I let out an ear piercing scream as I had my first ever orgasm, only to have the scream silenced by Jake kissing me with all his strength, letting me ride the orgasm out on its full capacity. Once I had stop screaming and calm down from my high he removed his hand from me, wiping it clean on the wall before turning to see if we had caught the attention of anybody passing by. I just stared up into the dark star filled sky, trying to get my breath back.

Jake placed a gentle kiss at the base of my neck, forcing me to return my attention to him. I smiled at him, which he returned.

"Jake, that was.. amazing" I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before I felt him lower me to the ground. Holding me until I found my footing, releasing me only when he was satisfied my knees would give out. I began to straighten my dress out reminding myself to buy some more panties when I went shopping with Angela on Monday.

"you have no idea, how badly I have wanted to do that since I was like 15" he said slightly above a whisper as he leaned into my ear, stopping me as I went to straighten my hair

"probably about as badly as I wanted you to do that to me" I shot back, mischievously.

He just laughed before leaning in to plant a long hard kiss on me. Once breathing became a necessity again, we pulled apart. I looked at him for a minute before grabbing his hand and dragging him with me out of the alley.

"where are we going?" he asked with a bit of excitement

I turned to him face him, still pulling us out of the alley and simply said.

"My hotel room"

We were at my hotel within minutes, if I didn't know any better I would have said that Jake basically flew there. We were all over each other on the way to my room. I pushed him up against the back of the elevator, my lips on his, leg raised wrapped around one of his legs, pulling him closer to me so that I could grind my body up against him. My hands running up and down his shirt covered chest. The ding announcing we had arrived at my floor almost didn't distract me, but the lady waiting to board the elevator did.

I blushed crimson, lowering my head in embarrassment. Jake just let out a deep stomach laugh, excused us, before pulling me out of the elevator and down the hall, his lips on mine again, distracting me enough, that I almost missed my room. I stopped Jake enough to pull the key card for my door out of my clutch and enter it in the slot, giggling like a school girl as I opened the door and pulled Jake in by the collar of his shirt,

Shutting the door behind me with a silent thud of my foot, I was picked up and forced against the wall, his lips attacking my neck, hands working on the zipper of my dress. My hands were working their way down to the button of his jeans, undoing the first two buttons and moving to get the zip. As my dress fell to the floor, leaving me in nothing but my strapless bra, I lifted his shirt over his head leaving him in nothing more than his pants. He slowly began kissing me again, pushing his body against mine, forcing me to slowly walk backwards removing my bra as we went. He manoeuvred me towards the king size bed, only stopping once my knees hit the edge, sending me backwards, before removing his pants. I was awestruck. His cock was like nothing I had seen before. It was so big, and round and all I could think about was what he was going to be doing to me with it. I was panting, out of breath already, but not willing to stop. This was what I had been waiting for and I didn't think I could hold out much longer. He was looking down at me,

"Jake.." he froze, clearly thinking that I was going to change my mind "..oh.. no.. no.. no.. I want to do this, I do, but can we please, please do the slow soft love making after. Right now, I need you. I need to feel you. Inside me, NOW!"

He didn't need to wait for anymore encouragement, he was at my entrance. His cock lined up perfectly.

"Your sure?" he asked, the tip of his length just idling inside my opening.

I pulled him in for a kiss, my other hand forcing his hips into mine, we both let out a muffled moan, embracing the feeling of being this close to one another.

"Jake.." I whispered as he held still. He looked as if he was debating with himself.

"jake.." I said again, grabbing his attention "..move" I whispered leaning up into him, rocking my hips a little, before kissing him.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He thrusted into me, experimentally at first, trying to gage what felt right for both me and him. Once he figured out what felt good and what had me withering underneath him, he became more confident in his movements. Mirroring what had previously done in the alleyway, taking long slow thrust, before changing it up to long hard thrusts, forcing his cock into my pussy.

"Jake.. oh god.. Jake" I moaned, trying to keep pace with him.

"Fuck Bella.. So warm.. so.. fucking.. tight.. fuuuuuck.." he said, pronouncing each word with a hard thrust.

My head was almost touching the headboard of the bed, as he continued to push into me. He stopped momentarily, pulling out only to grasp my leg at the knee raising it until it was resting straight up in the air, creating a new angle for us. He entered me again, holding my leg to his shoulder while resting his weight on the other.

"let me know if I hurt you" he instructed as he began to pick up a slower pace. I just nodded me head, moving my body in time with his.

"ohh god.. feels soooo… sooooo good" I moaned, back in my own world of ecstasy. I could feel Jake's cock pulsing inside me, knowing he was close to his release; I arched my back off the bed a little, resting on my arms, my hands in his hair, pulling his face into mine for a soaring heated kiss

"bella.. fuck.. I'm going to.. fuccck.. bells aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnngh" he screamed as he climaxed, me following straight after him. It was floating. I felt like there was nothing in the world that mattered more than the two of us in that moment. It was like I had found my own personal drug, my very own form of heroin. And like a junkie, I was addicted.

Jake's sweat covered body fell on top of mine, both of us trying to rein our breathing in. After a few seconds, he rolled off me and laid idly next to me on his side.

"Bells.. are you okay" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

I turned onto my side , leaning up and resting my head on my hand. Looking him the eye, I reached my free hand out and cupped his cheek.

"Never been better" I said with a soft smile, my hand tracing the outline of his jaw. He grabbed my hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly before pulling me into him.

" I think it's time you and I got some rest" he said kissing the top of my head, while wrapping an arm around my waist as I laid across his chest.

I was about to state my argument when an incriminating yawn escaped my mouth. I looked up sheepishly at him, to see him looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"okay, okay. Time for rest" I surrendered, laying my head back on his chest over his heart. The last thing I remember being the sound of his heart beating away.

Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump, thaaaa…..

**A/N:Okay people. I have been horrible. I have been asking for these reviews, but never thanked those of you who did. So to everyone who has, THANK YOU SO MUCH I do really appreciate it, and like I said before, the reviews are what pushes me to write more chapters. I know I'm not the best of writer's but as I said at the start. This is my first time writing a fic and this is all a learning curve for me. So please continue to send in the reviews or any hints as to what I can improve. In other words let me know if I shouldn't give up my day job anytime soon.**

**Until next week,**

**Enjoy xx**


	10. The Morning After

_**Hey Guys. Big Apologies for the delay in this chapter. Multiple reasons. 1.) i had major writer's block - even getting this one out was bit of a mission 2.) had some major life changing events 3.) becuase of these life changing events, i basically threw myself into work to exhaust myself from any form of thinking - probably leading to the initial cause for reason 1.**_

_**Anyway, not as long as I normally do, but i have a good idea of what i want to do with the story now, just a matter of making my ideas into words.**_

_**Thank you for your continued support and i hope this lives up to your expectations. Please read and review. I love to hear what you guys think. Should hopefully have the next chapter up by Wednesday.**_

_**xx**_

**_Cailee_**

_**Previously **_

"_**I think it's time you and I got some rest" he said kissing the top of my head, while wrapping an arm around my waist as I lay across his chest.**_

_**I was about to state my argument when an incriminating yawn escaped my mouth. I looked up sheepishly at him, to see him looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.**_

"_**okay, okay. Time for rest" I surrendered, laying my head back on his chest over his heart. The last thing I remember being the sound of his heart beating away.**_

_**Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump, thaaaa…..**_

_JPOV:_

_I was in a deep sleep dreaming of my wolf running, running through the thick lush forest of La Push.. Weaving and dodging through the tree's avoiding the fallen logs and trying to out run the looming storm, evading the heavy fallen water drops that were trying to inert me. I ran, forcing my legs forward, trying to push the boundaries that I had set for myself. I loved this feeling. Freedom. Choices. Normalcy. There was a slight light up ahead, I could feel the cold from the impending storm fade away, only to be replaced by the most amazing warmth I had ever felt. I ran towards the light, engrossed in the sight as it crept bigger and bigger with each forced step until I finally reached a clearing stopping in my place as I noticed an object in the middle of the field. My breath was taken away from me. I inched forward growling slightly in warning. I was getting closer to the object, my wolf instinctively crouching lower to the ground, ready to pounce if needed. I was only mere feet away, circling cautiously as I sized up the immediate danger._

'_Jaaaaaaaaaaaake' the wind whispered._

_I looked around the clearing, not smelling anything out of the ordinary, but making sure my senses were on high guard._

'_Jaaaaaaaaaaaake' it whispered again._

_It appeared as this thick black smoke was coming from where I had run from, trying to get into the clearing, it was if there was an invisible bubble protecting the clearing. Protecting me._

'_Bellllll - llllllla' the eerie wind whispered._

_I was confused. Why was it whispering Bella's name, was Bella here? Was she in danger?_

_I remembered the object in the middle of the field. Looking towards the object I began to move forward again. I still couldn't quite make out what it was. It was in cased with long straw grass surrounding it completely, the top of it obscured from my view. As I reached the outside of the circle, I heard a low humming, drawing me in closer. I stepped through the tall grass fully coming face to muzzle with a girl. She was sitting facing towards me. Her head down as she watched her hands as they meticulously made a daisy chain._

'_Belllll – lllllla' the wind whispered again a little louder_

_I noticed the girl shift slightly, but never falter from what she was doing. I moved in closer to her, circling around her to see if I could get any reaction. If she noticed me she wasn't letting it show. I sat down next to her, just listening to her hum. I was so content in just sitting next to her I was surprised when I felt a hand reach to the top of my head and pet me. I looked to my left and noticed the girl had stopped what she was doing and was now stroking the fur on top of head. She was looking at me, and I'd be damned, I was looking into the eyes of the most amazing person I had ever met. The warmth radiating from her providing me the comfort that everything would turn out ok. That as long as she was in my life, I would be happy and content. I was looking into the eyes of my mate. I was looking at Bella. _

'_Bellll – llllla' the wind whispered again._

_I quickly became scared for her, scared of losing her. Whatever was trying to get in wasn't coming for me, it was coming for her. I phased back quickly, not caring that she would see me naked. _

"_Bella…, Bella.." I pleaded running towards her. _

'_Bella, it's me Jake. Bella please say something" grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her a little bit._

_She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it quickly again. _

"_Bella… Baby please, we need to get you out of here, I need to get you somewhere safe" I pleaded looking around frantically to try and find some form of rock, cave, hill anything really that would be sufficient cover until the threat was gone._

_Looking at the path that I had ran from, I noticed a stationary figure staring down the field, looking directly at me then fixating on silent Bella. It was like I was frozen. All I could do was shift my head from the statuesque stalker at the entrance of the clearing to the fragile little girl sitting next to me, playing with the grass, her hair blowing gently around her face._

_Then all of a sudden, the clouds rolled completely over the clearing, covering it in a cloak of darkness. I was blinded. I couldn't see anything in my immediate area. I could feel my pulse start to race again. _

I woke with a start. The heat radiating in through the open hotel curtains was beating down on my naked back, making my already abnormal body temp soar higher making any plans of sleep impossible. I rolled over onto my back, staring absent mindly through the offensive window, trying to piece together the previous night's events when my arm hit something solid lying next to me on the bed. I turned my head to the side slowly, trying not to disturb the sleeping body next to me. The tangled bed sheet barely covered the lower half of her body; guess I had a better sleep than most nights. My eyes slowly trailed up the exposed part of her body, taking in each curve, bump, scar that was on show. Her body was like a story book. Each one was a reminder of the adventures we had, had together in the previous summers. Last night was another chapter in our never ending story. I couldn't stop my fingers from lightly tracing over the curve of her shoulder and neck, nor could I help the cheesy ass smile that formed on my face as I watched the girl of my dreams sleep peacefully next to me. I couldn't fight the feeling that this is what the rest of my life should be like. Waking up next to this in-perfect yet perfection vision of a woman, each and every day, in a rustic old cottage we could call our own, our children running in and jumping on our bed to wake us. That is what our life should be like. I couldn't help but stop my mind from wandering to last night's events that led to this moment.

"_ohh god.. feels soooo… sooooo good" She moaned. I could feel myself pulsing inside her, I was close to my release, there was no doubt in my mind, but I wanted Bella to enjoy this just as much as I was. She arched her back off the bed a little, resting on her arms, her hands in my hair, pulling me to her for a soaring heated kiss_

"_bella.. fuck.. I'm going to.. fuccck.. bells aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnngh" I screamed not being able to stop myself, thankfully she following straight after. My sweat covered body fell on top of hers, both of us trying to rein our breathing in. I was worried at first that I was crushing her, but as soon as I tried to move she held me closer. After a few seconds, I rolled off laying idly next to her on my side, her arms still encaging me._

A shrill ringing from the bedside table brought me back to reality. With a small un-lady like groan, I watched as Bella blindly reached her hand out searching from the offending object, hopefully to quieten it. After a minute or two with no success the phone stopped ringing, only to start again within a few seconds. Bella started searching again, with no luck. I couldn't suppress the soft chuckle that escaped my lips at her ample attempt to search for the phone again. Deciding to give us some relief from the harsh noise, I reached across her back, picked the phone up and flipped it open all in a swift motion.

"Hello" I answered

"Bella? What the hell? Who is this? Where is Bella?" a female voice screeched into the phone, forcing me to pull the phone away from my ear for a bit of reprieve. I glanced in Bella's direction, noting that she had rolled onto her back and was now watching me through hooded eyes. Deciding it was best for her to continue on with this conversation.

"I will just put her on" I answered handing her the phone with a slight shrug of my shoulders. She gave me a small smile as she took the phone from my outstretched hand and placed it against her ear. I shifted on the bed to try and make myself a little more comfortable, placing my arms behind my head as I laid back down on the bed watching and listening as Bella tried to calm whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"yes, I'm fine… I told you I was leaving… I certainly did so… my hotel room… no… a friend… that is none of your business… what time is it?... Oh god Angela, I'm so sorry I completely forgot… Give me half an hour and I will meet you in the lobby… Goodbye" she finished closing the phone and turning on her side to face me.

"hey, sorry about that, it was angela. Apparently I missed our breakfast date" she offered barely above a whisper.

"It's alright.." I replied. Reaching across to rest an arm over her midsection I continued ".. listen Bella about last night. I think we need to talk" in an instant her entire body stiffened, her breathing became hard and she looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. I was momentarily confused as to why she was reacting this way, when I re-thought what I had just said to her. How could I be so stupid. She thinks that last night didn't mean anything to me, that I regretted it.

I instantly felt sick in my stomach. Regretting last night was the last thing I thought, what had transpired between us couldn't be described as anything other than a god send. I needed to make her see that, I needed her to understand. I did the first thing I could think of. I rolled over onto her, forcing her back on to the bed and captured her lips with mine. The edge of my tongue slowly tracing her outer lip, compelling her to grant me entry. Without hesitation, she did. Our tongues battled in a dance of dominance, causing soft moans to come from the angel below me. I pulled away only when air was a necessity, looking straight into her eyes.

"I think you misunderstood me. Last night was the most amazing night of my life, I wouldn't change anything that happened. Not one second Bells. I.. I don't know what this means for us.." I was unable to finish my sentence as her soft plump lips were latched onto mine for another round of tongue twister. When we finally pulled apart, she smiled back up at me.

"I don't know about you, but I want to see where this goes." She answered my unaired question with such confidence. "th.. that is, of course if you do". My manly reply, a very unflattering grunt that also sound something along the lines of 'duh'.

"Bella, seriously? You must know how I feel about you, how I have felt about you since we were young. Do you really need to ask if I want this? Of course I want this!"

Now I thought I had a million watt smile, but nothing compared to the look on my imprints face in that moment. A girly giggle followed shortly after.

"I'm glad.. and as much I wish I could stay here with you all day.. I need to meet Angela, before she calls the FBI or worse.. Charlie. And I kinda need a shower" she replied with a slight smirk on her face. I couldn't help but respond with a smirk of my own.

"By all means, don't let me stop you" I said gesturing with my hand towards the bathroom.

She started to get up from the bed, beginning the process of wrapping the bed sheet around her glorious body as she stood, only to look over her shoulder at me, the small smirk becoming drawn-out as she stopped her hand in the process, dropping the sheet and slowly walking stark naked towards the bathroom, well aware that I was watching her every move.

Reaching the door frame and opening the door, she stepped into the white tiled bathroom, her hands flirting with the frame of the door as she turned around and seductively asked "care to join me?"

I'm no fool and you didn't have to ask me twice. I jumped up from the bed and all but forced her into the bathroom. He squeals of delight ensuing. My lips were instantly on her neck, peppering her from bottom to top as I reached her chin, walking her backwards towards the shower stall, only stopping briefly to open the door and turn the water on, before I returned to my task at hand and started kissing her again.

I gently pushed her under the spray making sure to coat her body with the hard fast droplets of water coming from the shower head. Satisfied that she was adequately covered, I hoisted her up by her legs, forcing them to wrap around my body as I stepped under the water, until I felt her back hit the shower wall. I could smell her arousal, jesus I could smell her arousal a mile away, but the steam of the shower seemed to intensify the aroma, only exciting me more. She moaned as she felt my harden member grind up against her.

"Jake" she breathlessly moaned into my mouth

With one hand braced on the wall, the other holding Bella to me, I began to brush my cock up and down her soaked femininity. I could hear her heartbeat increase, her breath become less restricted as she gave me control of her body. I needed to touch her, taste her, god damn it I needed to be inside her. Continuing my dominate grind of our lower bodies, I slowly allowed the head of my penis to enter her folds, rubbing it roughly against her sensitive bud.

"oh fuuuck" she moaned, pulling away from me and resting her head under my chin, her hands reached for my shoulders to steady herself, as she allowed my touch to flow through her body. Forcing her lips back on mine with the soft movement of my face, I entered her entirely not permitting her time to adjust, I began a slow and steady rhythm. In out in out, short stroke long stroke, in out in out, long stroke short stroke. I could feel the frenzy build up with each shift inside her. Picking up the pace a little I moved my hand from resting on the wall and placed it on her now swollen bud, slowly circling it between each stroke.

Her moaning into my mouth was becoming louder and the need for air was vital. With a slight shift in my body, I squatted a little so that her weight was barely resting on my knees, giving me a slightly better angle to enter her with. With the new position she threw her head back, banging it on the shower wall as I clearly felt the beginning of her orgasm.

"Jakke.. oh.. oh.. oh god.. Jake.. don't stop.. fuck right there.. yeah right there baby" she moaned as I began thrusting harder into her " oh god, I'm so close Jake.. fuck I'm going to cum baby" the intensity in the room was deafening as I pounded into her, causing her to reach her climax, taking me over the edge with her, riding it through to the end.

Once our breathing became more laboured, I lowered her to the ground, making sure she was steady on her feet before reaching behind us and grabbing her body wash. Squirting a small amount into the palm of my hands. Lathering them up, I began to slide my hands over her body, washing both of us before rinsing us off and stepping out to grab a towel. She followed shortly after, waiting patiently on the bath mat as I dried her and wrapped her in the remaining towel.

"you know, I really should get going.. the shower.. ah was a little longer than I expected" she smirked at me as she began walking from the room. Damn that girl was going to be the end of me. I followed her out back into the bedroom watching as she began to pull out the clothes she would be wearing for the day. I couldn't resist myself, I had to have my hands on her again. I walked behind her, my hands on her hips and began placing butterfly kisses along her neck. She shrugged me off, turning around still bare chested, leaning into me before saying "as much as I want to continue this.." she kissed me ".. I really need to go and meet Angela before I'm replaced as Maid of Honour.." another kiss ".. but do you think we might be able to meet up later?"

Kissing her on the lips "how much longer are you staying in PA for?" I queried

"only for today. Angela and I have to go to a dress fitting.." she groaned as she pulled a blue checker top on over a white wife beater

"still not a fan of dress shopping huh?"

"do you really need to ask. What is there to like? People pinching and prodding at you, while you stand in front of one of those over priced mirrors, judging each and every curve of your body" she grumbled.

"Baby, believe me when I say, you have nothing to worry about.." giving her a quick kiss on the lips ".. but if your only here for tonight, I can come round to Charlies later, or knowing our Dad's they will most likely be at mine anyway"

She gave me that beautiful smile before saying "DEAL!.." leaning in for one last lingering kiss " I will see you later?" she asked more as a question.

"definitely" I smiled back. With one last look, she was out the door. I needed to find the guys and get back to La Push to prepare for tonight.

**A/N: Please read and review and look out for the next update X**


	11. Brides After Five

**A/N: Hey Everyone. Go this one done a little bit earlier than I expected. So I thought, why not share. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The elevator doors pinged opened, revealing me to the hotel foyer. I felt slightly under dressed in my chequered top and small jean shorts compared to everyone else who looked as if they were dressed to the nine's to go to some fancy ass event. I stepped out of the elevator slinging my hand bag over my shoulder, as I scanned the immediate area for any sign of Angela. She had called in some panicked frenzied when I forgot to meet up with her and the other girls for breakfast as I was otherwise... preoccupied, causing her to go on some insane notion that I had been kidnapped amongst other farfetched theories. Where this woman got half her ideas from was beyond me.

**_Earlier – back at the hotel room_**

_I grabbed the phone from Jacobs's outstretched hand, quickly answering "hello?"_

"_Bella, oh thank god, I've been calling and calling all morning. What the hell. Have we all of a sudden decided that we are too good to answer our god damn cell phone. For all I know you could have been raped, kidnapped, murdered, or sold off for some kind of sex slave thing! What in the world were you thinking, how were we to know you were okay? You are okay right?" Angela chastised me_

"_Yes, I'm fine" I replied, best to keep my answers short and simple until I had a chance to sort out my own feelings over last nights events._

"_Why in the world didn't you tell someone you were leaving?" she continued_

"_I told you I was leaving…" I was cut off before I could completely justify my answer._

"_you did no such thing, I asked everyone" she shot back_

"_I certainly did so" I argued_

"_where are you?" she probed_

"_my hotel room"_

"_I'm on my way up!" she said a little too enthusiastically. Probably hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was in the room with me_

"_no!" I all but shouted_

"_Who was that, that answered your phone?" she probed again_

"_a friend" I replied easily_

"_Just a friend? Yeah right! Do I know him?" What the hell was with the 20 questions_

"_that is none of your business" I whispered back a little frustrated at where this conversation was heading._

"_NONE OF MY BUSINESS, I have been trying to get a hold of you all morning and when you do finally pick up, there is some Barry White wanna be on the other end. The least you COULD do is give me a damn name for standing me up!" she rebuked again, putting me in my place_

"_what time is it?" I wondered out loud_

"_A little after 12, we have our dress fitting at 3" she replied sounding a little more than bored now._

"_Oh god Angela, I'm so sorry I completely forgot" I apologised_

"_mmhmm" was all I got in return_

"_Give me half an hour and I will meet you in the lobby" I offered._

"_Damn straight you will or I'm busting up your room… AND I WANT DETAILS.. ALL THE JUICY, BIG DETAI" she said with a small mischievous tone_

"_Goodbye" I said, cutting her off and hanging the phone up, turning to face the other occupant of my bed_

**_Back to the Present_**

Spotting her in the lounge area I made my way over, a small smile plastered on my face as I began to dodge through the crowds of people who were coming and going before taking a seat in the overside plush chair that was situated just in front of her.

"your late!" she stated as she looked at me from where she was seated.

"only by a couple of minutes" I answered , shifting in the chair to try and get a little bit more comfortable.

"He had better have been worth it" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Defiantly" was all I answered, as I began to get back up, grabbing her hands and pulling her with me so that we could get this day of torture over. For some odd reason, ever since I left Jacob back in the hotel room, I had begun to feel a little off, almost empty.

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat, and then we can shop around a little bit" I suggested hoping to get her mind on the matter at hand.

* * *

We had found a nice little cosy bistro off the main stretch and were currently waiting for the meals we had ordered. The middle aged waitress who was dressed in a simple white top that was tucked into a black pencil skirt, stopped at the end of the corner both that Angela and I had decided to seat, placing the drinks that we had ordered in front of us.

"One Libbylou for you" she said placing the steaming hot espresso beverage in front of Angela " and one skinny latte for you my dear" she continued placing my drink at the edge of the table before sliding it across towards me. "your meals shouldn't be too far off" she finished with a short smile before turning on her heal and attending to a neighbouring table.

"soooooo.." Angela drew out leaving the statement open for further comment, as she picked up her coffee, blowing gently over it to cool it down slightly before taking a sip.

"soooooo.." I replied with a smile replicating her actions, not quite ready to divulge any of the so called juicy details she was after.

"OH COME ON!" she said with a slight raise in her voice. "You are not seriously going to make me work to get details from you, are you" she finished in a just barely audible whisper. Looking around to make sure that she hadn't drawn any unnecessary attention to our table from any of the half full bistro occupants, satisfied I shrugged my shoulders.

"There's not anything to tell really" I supplied.

"oh come on, you miss breakfast, conveniently don't answer your phone and then when you do, I get some guy on the other end who sounds as if he has just woken up. And you're going to sit there and tell me 'there is nothing to tell" she rebutted with a more subtle tone.

"well what do you want me to say. I barely understand what happened last night"

"well who was he?"

"ahh.. you remember Jacob Black right?" I asked a little shy

"OH MY GOD! JACOB BLACK.. THE JACOB BLACK.." she screeched, clearly in shock as I attempted to get her to quieten down " the same Jacob Black who kissed you, and you left stranded on the beach.. That Jacob Black?" she asked in a more hushed tone

"yes, that Jacob Black" I asked semi ashamed of my previous actions.

"Did you sleep with him?" she interrogated

I didn't want to confirm nor deny anything that had happened between Jake and I. I felt protective over him all of a sudden and I didn't like the idea of sharing the glorious night I had spent with him, to anyone. However, the tell-tale blush on my face was a dead giveaway. God damn it!

"Well I do declare, kind lady" Angela began in fake proper English accent, earning a slight smile from me. "..spill. I want details. I have always wanted to know what it would be like to be with one of those Quileute boys" she finished with a shit eating smirk on her face..

"ANGELA" I exclaimed

"what?" she said with a simple shrug. "those guys are like some type of Indian Gods, and don't get me wrong I love Eric and all, but hey. I can look, I just can't touch" she finished with a very girly laugh, I found myself joining in with her. "So come on… I want details" she kept pushing.

"Like what?" I asked exasperated.

"you know like, How was he?... Is he big? He looks like he would be big. I mean Eric is decent, but I just get the feeling that he would be huge" she giggled out with all seriousness. "does he know how to use it? How many times? He looks like he would have good stamina. Does he have good stamina? Come on give me something here!" she finished

"oh my god… "I groaned out, putting my face in my hands "Angela, please don't make me do this?" I finished up begging one last time for her not to push the subject.

" at least give me something to work with, here?" she answered back

"argh… FINE! last Light was amazing. I haven't been with anyone before him, but I guess you could say his bigger than normal, YES he definitely seemed to know what he was doing and as for his stamina.." I stopped reminiscing last night again "we could have gone all night.. and then some" I gave in.

We were interrupted by our waitress clearing her throat, a tray of food in her hand at the end of the table. A slight blush made itself known on my face as Angela just smiled and accepted the food for the behalf of us, before the waitress excused herself and was promptly gone again.

"Damn girl. I would never have picked you as some kind of hussy" she said, forcing a forkful of salad into her mouth with a joking grin on her face

"I am no hussy" I said in a soft tone, a bit on the defensive.

"Whatever. So what does this mean for you two? Are you going to see him again?" she dug further.

"we talk about it a little bit this morning before I came down.." I said a little unperturbed ".. we decided that we would catch up later tonight and I guess see where it leads from there? I finished.

"ooooooooooooooooooh Bella and Jacob sitting in a tree.." she began singing out loud.

I slapped her arm softly telling her to hush down. She giggled in reply.

"so you going to bring him to the wedding?"

"What? I can't do that."

"why not, Mike's already got a date. You might as well bring Jake. I mean you guys are 'seeing where it goes" she said using air quotations.

" I don't know.." I argued with myself. Was it too soon to for us? And I mean taking him to a wedding! Isn't that like against some rule somewhere? Didn't it just scream clingy? Uggghhh.

"just ask him, would you" she pushed.

"Fine! I will mention it tonight" I said. By the time we had finished out meal and paid, we had about half hour before we were due at the bridal store and it was about a minute walk from where we were.

"Come on, lets go get ourselves some dresses." I said looping my arm through hers as we exited the bistro, starting off in the direction of the bridal store.

* * *

A small bell chimed above us as we entered Brides after Five, the bridal store Angela had picked to design her dresses, with a little over five minutes to spare. It was safe to say we had stopped in at a few stores along the way. We had walked past a few nice little lingerie stores, and we just had to stop in to check them out. I had picked up a couple of nice sets, one in particular I was hoping would be used to entertain a certain russet god in the near future.

The lower level of the two story shop was lined with an assortment of bride's maid dresses and accessories for the big day. A variety of colours, shapes, length and styles all hitting you as we progressed through the middle of the store, past the cashier desk and to the bottom of the spiral staircase.

A short middle aged lady with a tight blonde perm, greeted us at the bottom of the stairs. "Miss Webber. I'm so glad you made it." She said, reaching to shake Angela's hand. ".. and this must be your Maid of Honour" she continued turning her attention to me with an open hand, which I took. "Bella Swan" I aid as way of an introduction.

"Bella?, why that is a lovely name. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Heather.." she said as we began up the stairs ".. now I thought we could start on Miss Swan's dress, since the wedding is only a week away and this is her first fitting. There really is only so much we can do with over the phone consultations.." she explained " and then we would do the final touches on your dress" she finished with a smile.

"that sounds perfect, I can't wait to see Bella in her dress. Oh god Bella. You're going to look gorgeous" Angela said, turning to me, her eyes dancing full of excitement. I couldn't help but return the same enthusiasm as her as we finally reached the top level.

Stepping onto the top level, it felt like Angela and I had been whisked away to our own private world. The walls were painted all white, with light pink and white curtains draping over the large arched windows which were allowing a very generous amount of sunshine into the store. The Right hand side of the room hand what I would assume to be a wine bar that stored the champagne and fruit for prospective customers. Further down, a long large thick white curtain, hung around a stainless steel pole, serving as the only change room. Towards the end of the room, a large white couch, with various cushions strewn across it was situated behind a small raised platform that was again, situated in front of 3 floor length mirrors. The left of the room was lined with beautiful pristine wedding gowns. The material and beading catching my eye in the light. I couldn't stop my mind from wondering if this is what it would feel like when my big day came. Walking the stairs with my bride's maids trying on dress after dress until I found the perfect ones. Parading it in front of them until they were so sick of my happiness. A small chuckle escaped me, as I thought of dragging Renee, my anti-marriage mother, along with us.

Heather ushered us towards the couch before stating "why don't you two get comfortable.." she said handing us each a glass of champagne, ".. while I get Diana to bring up your dresses"

With a nod from Angela, Heather walked towards the bar, picking up the only phone that was situated there, and paged down stairs for the dresses to be bought up to us. After a few minutes, a perky young brunette girl, who I'm assuming was Diana, came barrelling up the stairs holding two stunning dresses with her. Walking over and handing them off to Heather, she gave us a quick smile and returned back downstairs. Heather indicated with her perfectly manicured finger for me to follow her as she walked towards the change room, and placed one of the dresses on the hook.

"Now why don't you go ahead and put the dress on. Once your done come out and step onto the podium and we will get started on the fitting" she instructed waiting for some sign from me that I understood. Giving her a short nod of my head, I closed the large curtain to conceal myself from the room and began to change.

Folding my clothes as I went, I stripped down to my bra and panties, before pulling the dress of its hanger and sliding it over my head. Turning to the side, I did the zipper up, and placed on the pair of heels I was expected to wear, so that Heather could see just how well the dress sat on me, when I was completely dressed.

Satisfied that I looked half decent, I slide the curtain open and walked out slowly, still trying to get used to the heels, to the platform, taking a small step up and looking at Angela. She a small smile on her face, and a slight tear in her eye.

"Angela? Honey. Why are you crying? Does the dress look horrible? Oh god. I'm sure it can be fixed." I asked, fidgeting with the dress, twisting and turning it, afraid that the dress looked hideous on me and that I would now ruin her wedding. I looked towards Heather for some kind of confirmation that something could be done. Surely even with a week left, there was something they could do to make me look not so hideous. I didn't want to be the reason that Angela didn't have her dream wedding day.

"No,No, No.." she began shaking her head, standing up to grasp my hand "…the dress doesn't look horrible. You look beautiful." She finished.

"You sure?" I asked with a sigh of relief.

"Definitely" she answered. Satisfied with her answer, I prepared myself mentally to turn around and look into the mirror. I was never one for dresses and this would be the first time I laid eyes on mine.

Angela had decided on having each of us bride's maids in different styled dresses. The only commonality between the four dresses were that each one was a floor length gown and the colour scheme for each was a different shade of purple. The girls had sent me plenty of photo's from their previous fittings, but Angela had refused the slightest details in regards to both hers and mine, until I could be here in person to see them.

Emma, Angela's cousin was wearing a strapless lilac gown, with a long flowing chiffon skirt. It was detailed with a silk medium waistband that tied off into a mid-length bow on the left hand side of the gown. Jenny, her sister was wearing a fuchsia off the shoulder floor length gown. The bodice was ruched and had a beaded applique. Lauren had been given a burgundy one shoulder floor length pleated chiffon gown. The shoulder strap was styled to show a row of pleated flowers while the waist had an elegant thick silk waist band.

I turned around a finally looked at myself in the floor length mirrors. I was stunned at the sight staring back at me. The dress was beautiful. Again, it was an off the shoulder grape floor length gown. The shoulder strap had medium ruffles descending all the way to the middle on the back of the dress. The bodice had been ruched and was finished off with a small banded waist and jewelled with a small diamanté pattern. It was simple and elegant, yet utterly stunning. Everything I pictured for Angela's wedding. It hung slightly lose from my thin frame, but Heather was making sure to adjust it in all the right places. Angela stood over looking Heather's work, completely unaware to the fact that I was still in awe of the dress.

"I was thinking that we could curl your hair and pin it to the right side of your head. Since you have the longest hair, we can have it flowing over your shoulder" she said, stepping up onto the platform behind me and playing with my now loose mahogany hair to show me exactly what she meant. I nodded my head in agreement. "I have decided that Emma and Lauren will have their hair back tight in a bun. One high and one low, while Jenny and you will have your hair slightly lose. I have picked out simple jewellery for everyone, mainly earrings. I don't really want any bracelets or necklaces; I think any other jewellery would draw attention away to any detail on the dresses." She finished trying to give me a visual of all us girls together.

"Ok, I'm all done dear. You can go on and change back into your clothes now." Heather declared, stepping back and looking me over once more. Taking one last look in the mirror, I turned and proceeded back to the change room and changed back into my street clothes.

"Your turn" I said chirpy as I walked towards the couch. Picking up my champagne glass again as I watched Heather and Angela enter the change room. I could only assume that Heather was helping Angela into her dress, my suspicions clearing up a few minutes later when Angela exited the room, Heather trailing behind her, holding her two meter train behind her as she stepped up to the platform . Lowering the train to the ground Heather stepped back, inspecting the dress on Angela's also thin frame to make sure that it fit smugly.

I on the other hand sat back in utter surprise. Her dress was magnificent. Much like the bride's maids dresses, it was simple and elegant. Not too much detail but enough to make it stand apart. The ivory gown was also one shouldered, and much like Lauren and mine, the shoulder was detailed with material designed to look like flowers trailing down to the middle of her back. Her entire dress gathered in the middle of her back, allowing her free flowing lower half of her dress to lead into her two meter train. The bodice of the dress was ruched in various directions to just above the bottom of her thigh, giving it a slight layered look, while the thigh downwards fell straight to the floor.

I stood, walking over to where Angela was looking at herself in the mirror, a tear in both our eyes as we stared at the reflection looking back at us. I walked over to where her veil was hanging, grabbing it gently and making my way back over to the platform, stepping up and placing the comb into the back of Angela's loose bun.

"Absolutely beautiful" I whispered in her ear, my hands resting on either shoulder as we beheld the stunning women, glaring back at us.

"you really think so?" she asked, turning her face to look at me.

"I don't think so.." I answered " I know so" I smiled, never taking my eyes off her reflection.

I couldn't help but picture myself on the platform wearing her dress. Would I have the bronzed man of my dreams, standing there next to me on my big day or would I have someone entirly differnt, i wondered.

"I'm so glad that you like it. And you like your dress right? I know they are different from anything we would normally wear, but it everything I imagined for my wedding" she queried, breaking me out of my daze.

" I Love it. I think you have impeccable taste.." I answered to reassure her "... and your big special day is going to be the talk of the town" I finished.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. xx**


	12. Hotel Room Secrets

**Okay I know it has been a while since I updated, but I always seem to get severe writers block when thinking in Jake's POV. So this one is a little bit dicey.**

**Anyway as usual: I Do Not Own Twilight. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**JPOV**

I watched as Bella exited the hotel room with a quiet thud of the door. Falling backwards onto the hotel bed, I couldn't supress the beaming smile from evolving across my face, advertising the sheer contentment as last night's events played through my head.

I had dreamed for so long to see Bella again, waiting for the chance, any chance to speak with her, to explain my actions from that night on the beach, so many months ago. So it was no shock that words could not explain my surprise at seeing her in the karaoke bar, and astonishment did not cover it when her friends convinced her to get up and sing in front of the packed bar or the irritation the flew through my body watching as Quil and Embry took to her on stage. I could only be described as jumping like a little girl, on the inside of course, when they dragged her back to the table, although you would never have been able to tell, what with me trying everything and anything to not jump her right then and there in front of my friends and the rest of the bar, even if the urge was overwhelming. I was at a loss for words when she followed me outside, let alone the events that unfolded in the dark cold alleyway and when I finally had the chance to explain that very fateful day, I poured all my love and devotion into out zealous make out session that led to our very passionate and intimate night. Now that I could find a word for that… astonishing. I was brought back to reality by the hotel door being slammed shut.

"I know I'm irresistible and all.. but babe.. you just left me five minutes ago" I said with a slight smirk, loving the fact that she couldn't be away from me.

"weellll snookems, I just couldn't stay away.. you know how much I loooove those big pouty lips.. but I see you have been otherwise preoccupied, by the way.. are you aware that this entire room smells of sweat, sex and a hint of bacon and eggs?" Embry teased, making his way into the hotel room.

"a lot of sex!" Quil added with a grin that spread across the entire expanse of his face joining in on the conversation as he made his way over to me on the bed, giving me a slight slap on the back before taking a seat next to me., taking a quick look at the dishevelled sheets lying half on half off the bed, towards the inadvertent wreckage left behind in our wake to get to the bed last night. I hadn't realised how much chaos we had made in or trek last night, knocking vases and tables over, clothes thrown all across the room.

"Did you seriously just say his lips were big and pouty?" Quil asked, making fun of his two best friends, breaking the silence "and dude, put some god damn pants on, I don't want to be looking at your junk all day" he finished getting off the bed and walking over to where Embry now stood, leaning against one of the couches.

"How the hell did you guys find me?" I asked, pulling my discarded shorts on a little annoyed that my morning of reminiscing had been interrupted.

"Easy. We followed your scent…" Embry started "…and low and behold that we caught another scent mixed in with yours" Quil stated.

"Being the awesome best friends that we are.." Embry started again gesturing his hand back and forth between Quil and himself "WE had to make sure that, that someone wasn't corrupting our little Jakey" Quil finished swatting Embry on his peck.

"and could you imagine our surprise when the long lost Bel-la, exited the hotel that _your_ scent just happened to lead us to. She had what many would call a slight glow… " Embry continued slightly tapping his chin as if he was thinking "… and looking sexy as hell.." Quil butted in, starting a chorus of laughs between to the two grown men, only stopping when they heard the increased growl coming from their counterpart near the bed.

"ooohhhh, someone's a bit touchy this morning. Did we not get the right bits rubbed last night" Quil egged on.

"what are you doing here?" I asked again, my tone a little clipped.

"we were sent to come get you" Embry supplied, "and now that we have found you, lets get going, I've got things I need to be doing?" Quil again finished. I swear sometimes these two were as identical to tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum as you could get.

"yeah, like what?" I threw back as I looked around the room trying to find my discarded top and shoes. Locating them on opposite sides of the room, I signalled for the two to follow me as we started to head out.

"dude, there wouldn't be any chance that you two left some bacon and eggs in there, would there?" Quil asked as he walked past me into the hallway, earning a slap on the back of the head.

* * *

The run back to La Push was monotonous to say the least. The entire pack, well everyone but Leah, were trying their hardest to get me to slip up and let something from last night's encounter with Bella through by throwing random thoughts my way. I'm guessing they were hoping on of them would trigger something in my memory, but a few quick nips to the ankles and they all quickly got the hint - I DON'T SHARE BELLA. Making it to the border quicker than I thought, Sam stopped us to have a small impromptu pack meeting.

"Paul and Jared I want you to take a quick patrol of the boarder, I want you to pay extra attention to any new scents, I want to make sure that nothing managed to get through while we were away last night. Quil and Seth, I want you to do another check around lunch and the Jake and I will go around four. The rest of you are to go home and rest and we will meet down at First Beach around five to set up for the bonfire tonight." Sam ordered through the pack mind.

With Paul and Jared heading off in separate directions for their patrol, and the rest disbursing on towards their homes, I gave Sam one last look. "You need to tell her, remember what I said last night" he returned a knowing gaze, before rushing off presumably to get home to Emily.

With a sigh – or the wolf's equivalent – I trudged my way back in the direction of my house. The trees began to thin as I came to the edge of the forest just outside the back of my little red shack of a house. I stopped just shy of the edge and phased back into human form, pulling my pair of shorts on quickly before making my way through the back yard and up the old rickety wooden steps. Opening the back door I gave a quick shout out to see if my father was home, as expected no answer came back. Veering my exhausted body off to the direction of the kitchen in search of some left overs I almost missed the note on the fridge door. Pulling the refrigerator door open, I quickly grabbed a plate of left over lasagne Sue Clearwater had sent home with my Dad two nights ago, and sat down at the kitchen table. In my father's typical nature the note simply said 'Gone Fishing – Be home Sunday'. With a slight chuckle at my father's inexplicable nature to never say more than what was needed, I gulped my food down, before retreating back to my room in search of some much needed rest before I needed to head into Forks. God only knows I would need all I could get for the talk I needed to have with Bella. Sleep evaded me for about an hour, before I finally gave in.

Waking up around two, I stretched my sore limbs before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Looking to my bedside table I noticed that my phone was flashing at me notifying me to the fact that I had received a message, picking it up and flipping it open, I noted that it was from Bella – and had been sent around two hours ago. It simply read that she and Angela had finished doing their girly thing for the day and she was headed back to Forks. She just wanted to make sure that we were still going to catch up when she got back. If she sent the message two hours ago, she would be arriving home within the hour. With a quick reply apologising for the delay in return and the assurance that we were still on, I jumped up out of bed and headed for the bathroom, having a quick shower, before grabbing the keys to my rabbit and heading of in the direction of Forks and Bella's house.

* * *

It took all of me not to break the speed limit to get there, but I just had to keep reminding myself that she was still on her way back and there was no point in me rushing there. But I couldn't keep the joy down as I pulled into the driveway of the Swan's residence half an hour later. Excited and nervous all at the same time, that Bella was in fact home. Cutting the ignition of the rabbit, I took a few seconds to gather myself. This next conversation was going to determine how the rest of my future would pan out. If I would spend the rest of my life living how I had spent the last year, or I would be the complete polar opposite and be spending it with my arms wrapped securely around the woman in that house. I was nervous to say the least. Thoughts running through my mind like crazy.

_What if she thinks I'm crazy.. try and have me admitted to an asylum.. that would surely piss a lot of people off.. what if she hated me.. change her mind and regret last night.. change her mind about me.. about us.. no no no I can't do this, it's way too soon, she will never believe me, and seriously who the hell drops a bomb like.. hey by the way I change into a big mutant werewolf and guess what - you're bound to me for life.. oh god. She IS going to hate me. I can't do this. How am I going to do this? _My mind quickly flashing back to the conversation I had last night with Sam, when he had followed me out into the alley.

_**Flashback - Last night **_

I pushed my way through the throng of people that had gathered at the karaoke bar as I stormed my way outside. I needed to calm myself down – and fast. I couldn't risk phasing here and blowing our tribes secret, but I was already being pushed to my limits tonight, what with sitting so close to her after spending close to a year apart, and then to hear that there were other guys out there trying to get her attention – well that didn't really surprise me, but still annoyed me none the less, _AND_ finally Quil. My good old buddy… one of the boys I had grown up with and spent majority of anytime I had free with… had to go that one step further... and tonight of all nights.

I had almost blew my lid when I heard Bella speak about the other guys, but when Quil continued to flirt with her, I wanted to, no _NEEDED_ to punch something – anything and right now at the top of that list was my life long buddy, followed close by any guy that looked in her direction. I get that all those other guys had no idea what that women meant to me, but Quil he was there, he saw, he heard, damn it he knows what happened between us, and regardless of whether or not they knew she was my imprint, he was aware that I have been harbouring feelings for her ever since we were kids. No imprint was needed for that to be obvious.

I was pacing back and forth in the empty dark alleyway just outside the club kicking at any debris that happened to come into my eyesight and the poor dumpster had taken a few hits, just to release some of the anger. But it was still raging inside me, I tried talking to myself, hell I probably looked like some crazy person mumbling to myself.

"he doesn't know.. she doesn't know.. you can't blow this.. waited too long.. scare her away.. no.. not gonna happen.. not again" I mumble as I picked up my pace, only to be interrupted by a deep voice that unmistakably belonged to my Alpha, Sam.

"How long?" he simply asked walking further into the ally.

I still wasn't quite calm enough to answer that question, so he quietly walked up closer to me, leaning against the cold wall, watching me as I continued to quietly pace back and forth. After a few minutes he asked again.

"Jake. _HOW_ long?" he asked a little more sternly.

I stopped my pacing so that I was directly next to him, turning and leaning against the wall, I let out a sigh.

"Almost a year" I answered quietly. Why? I have no idea. It wasn't like I was ashamed of the imprint. I just needed to figure things out with Bella, before I announced it to anyone.

"A YEAR?" he basically yells moving to get off the wall. With a quick pointed look in his direction, he relaxes back into it the wall. "How the hell have you gone a year without seeing your imprint?"

I shrugged my shoulders answering simply "kept myself busy"

"Well I guess that now explains the extra patrols you always offered to run and the absences from pack gatherings."

I had no answer, there was no point in denying anything to Sam, he always had a knack of just knowing things. Like I said, without much information from me he figured out that I had an imprint, Bella was said imprint and that I had spent the better part of a year fighting it.

We just rested against the wall, letting the noise of the hustle and bustle of city night life roll over us as he soaked in what I had finally announced. After a few minutes, he pushed himself from the wall and stood directly in front of me.

"You need to tell her" it wasn't a suggestion, nor was it an order.

"I can't" I answered

"Why not?" he queried confused.

"Seriously. You're asking me 'why not'" I threw back as if it wasn't obvious enough. He just stared at me confused with my reaction.

"I can't drag her into this, she has a life in Phoenix, school, her mum and besides. Our last encounter wasn't all the impressive. She hates me now, hell she flew half way across the country just to get away and the she stayed M.I.A until now, I just.. just can't okay"

"NO" he threw back "the two of you need to talk. Talk about whatever the hell happened between you and you WILL tell her. I cannot have a half ass beta backing me up, and right now that's all you are. She is your perfect match, whether you think so or not. You tell her or I will. Let it be her decision. " he finished. I began to feel my rage growing again at the fact that he was now trying to force my hand in this matter. I started shaking up against the wall, about to throw a retort but I didn't have time to answer as we heard the side door to the bar open, and the sweet scent of her perfume drifted down to where we were standing. I stiffened at the recognition of it, Sam assessed me before turning and warning her to stay there.

"BELLA, wait stop!" he yelled down the alley, turning to look back at me silently commanding me to get myself back under control. I could see that she was a little scared at the command he threw, and that was more than enough to calm me down

Taking a slight step back he whispered "do it before the bonfire tomorrow, or we WILL do for you. I'm giving you this one chance Jacob" and with that he started off back towards the club, a smirk slightly displayed on his face as he passed by Bella and then finally exited into the club.

_**Back to the present**_

I was brought back to the present by the sound of a door slamming shut. Looking up I watched as Bella came prancing down her front stairs and made her way over to the car, a bright smile on her face. Well at least she was happy – for now. I thought as I reached for the car door handle and stepping out.

"Jake" she said as she reached me, throwing her arms around my neck, jumping into me. With a quick spin I placed her back on the ground, returning her smile. But it quickly faded.

"Bells, we kind of need to talk" I said still holding her close. Taking in her scent and the feel of her. Pulling back I saw the confusion in her face. And with that I saw the light in her eyes die. Dear god, I'm about to scare the one person who truly meant anything to me – off.

Could my life possibly get any worse?

* * *

**AN: So that's it for another chapter. What do you think? Any thoughts on the conversation between Sam and Jake? Do you think Jake will man up and tell Bella before the bonfire or leave it to Sam and the legends. How do you think Bella will react to the news? Is it the end (okay that one was a little dramatic)**

**Also I want to thank everyone that added an alert or reviewed the last chapter. I was really worried that I wouldn't be able to get across what was playing in my mind and was very delighted when not only one but THREE of you got it perfectly. I may have even jumped up and down like a little girl! Hopeing to have another chapter by Friday if not Monday.**

**Until next time ****XX**


	13. The Talk

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay. I had my birthday then unfortuantly fell extremely sick and have not been able to update until now. I will try and get things back on to a more weekly basis, this chapter just proved to be a bit more difficult than I originally thought it would be. Anyways, i edited this myself in a rush, so apologies for any mistakes.**

* * *

As I sat in the lounge room of my house reading my trusty old ripped up copy of Withering Heights, I heard the tell-tale signs of gravel crunching under the weight of car tyres. Charlie had left a note simply saying 'Gone Fishing – Back tomorrow', so I knew it was not him, Angela wanted to get some one on one time with Eric before they had to be separated as per the normal tradition, so the only other person I was expecting was Jake. With that thought I was out the door before I could stop myself and reclaim some sort of composure, and jumping down the porch steps two at a time in my hurry to get to Jake's rabbit. Standing just shy of the car, I didn't have to wait long before he stepped out, giving me a quick once over, I threw my arms around his neck, taking his scent in as he spun me around before gently placing me back on the ground, his hands resting gently on my hips. "Jake" I breathed out in greeting. There was no reply. Instead I watched as his smile, my smile, faded from his face as he simply said the seven words no woman ever wants to hear from a guy they had just spent the most amazing erotic night with. "Bella, we kind of need to talk".

I pulled back from him, his hands dropping from my waist to his side as mine took up precedence around my mid-section. "T-talk? Talk about what?" I stuttered out, having a feeling as to where this conversation was heading. I felt sick, like I was in the middle of some big horrible joke and it was about to all come tumbling down around me. Thoughts raced through my head, 'What could he possibly want to talk about?', 'was last night all a lie?', 'did he regret it?', 'is everything he said this morning a lie?', 'was this all some big kind of pay back to humiliate me, like I accidently did to him last year?', 'would he really do that to me? Does he not realise that it wasn't intentional?'

I nodded my head lightly leading, turning to lead us back up to my porch. If he was going to humiliate me, then he could do it up here. At least this way if he did, I had a place to retreat into and hopefully slam in his face. I walked up to the end of the porch, taking a seat on one of the old wicker chairs, Charlie and Renee had bought when they first moved in to the house all those years ago. Pulling the woollen blanket from it and shaking out a little, I took a seat, tucking my feet underneath me as I finally took notice of Jakes proximity to me.

He was standing on the top step of the porch, just under the arch looking confused and scared. With a quite sigh I drew his attention back to me and the conversation at hand. Gesturing to the love seat next to mine, hinting for him to take a seat, I stared out into the blossoming forest, mentally preparing myself for what was to come. Jake gathered himself and walked towards the loveseat, sighing as he sat, staring off at the same direction as me.

After a few minutes of nothing, I decided to break the silence. Taking a deep breath I turned to face him. "Sooo, you wanted to talk?" I all but whispered to him. He in return took a breath, nodded his head quickly before turning his full attention to me. "Before I do this, I need you to promise me something?.." after waiting a seconds to gauge my reaction and receiving no reply he continued on "Bells, I need you to promise me that you will hear me out, no matter how ridiculous you think I'm being and not interrupt me until I'm done" he asked as if we were signing some big legal document in agreement of his terms. Not trusting myself to speak, I simply nodded my head, acknowledging his request.

Taking another deep breath to prepare himself he began "I honestly don't know where to start, or even what to say. I know you're going to think I'm crazy and that this will most likely scare you off forever, but you need to know, I NEED you to know.. " stopping he looked back out towards the forest ".. so I'm just going to tell you, but please just… just hear me out okay" I could hear the desperation in his voice. And for a second I swear I could see the scared little boy, who used to run and hide with me when we knew we were in major trouble from our fathers. The type of trouble that would have us cowering in the woods until our fathers tempers had simmered enough that all we would most likely get is maybe a few stern words and a 'I am very disappointed in you'.

"do you remember when you would come down for the holidays and your Dad would always bring you to the camp out at the beach at the end of each summer?" he continued, this time not waiting for an answer. "Do you remember the stories my Dad always told. The ones about my ancestors descending from wolves, those members would transform to protect the tribe from any impending danger?" he tore his gaze from the lush scenery in front of my house and was now staring straight at me. I nodded my head in recognition of the previous summer's camp fire stories.

"they're true" he blurted out, holding his breath trying to anticipate my reaction

"Jake, come on…" I said a little too enthusiastically, gratefully that the conversation so far hadn't turned out as I expected. "… The stories were about men changing into wolves to protect your people from the cold ones… Vampires right?, you can't seriously expect me to believe that they are true" I finished, looking at him with complete amazement that he honestly was trying to get me to buy that people, human beings, could transform into some type of mythical creature to protect people from blood sucking vampires. I mean come on!

"Bella, I'm being serious"

"yeah sure sure.." I said using his favourite saying.

"I can prove it" I said standing up, reaching to grab my hand to pull me along with him. I was to flabbergasted to do anything other than follow him as he lead my down the porch steps around the side of my house, through my back yard and into the forest at the back of my house.

"Jake, what the hell are we doing" I asked with a little squeal as he abruptly stopped a couple of meters in and turned to face me.

"Just stand here, and don't move" he said, his hands resting on the top of my shoulders as they held me in the exact spot he wanted me. I looked up from where he had stopped me, noticing that he had yet to move. Looking up at his face I saw the apprehension there, and for the first time since he had blurted it out to me, I truly began to believe that HE honestly believed the stories were true.

He was looking at me with mere intensity, his face moved so that it was mere inches from mine. He leaned down and placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips, only pulling back when breathing became a necessity, resting his forehead against mine I barely heard him whisper "Please don't run". Before I could ask what from, he placed a searing kiss on my lips before stepping back and ridding himself of his shirt and shorts.

"JAKKEE.." I began to scold him, as he lowered his shorts, stopping when I noticed that in the spot where I had previously been scolding Jake was a ridiculously large russet wolf.

"Jake?" I asked cautiously as I slowly raised my hand to reach the wolf's nose, walking slowly in his direction, looking for any sign that he may take my advancement as some form of threat and attack me. After no tell-tale signs that he thought I was a threat, he moved forward so that he met me in the middle as my hand grazed lightly over his nose. Not stopping there, I began trailing my hand across his back inspecting the large animal in front of me, walking all around him until I was back at his face. Placing my hands either side of his head, I pulled him closer and simply said "I can't believe it"

The wolf let out a small whimpering sound before nudging me with his nose to step back, I cautiously stood and watched as the wolf formed back into a very naked Jake. "fuck me dead" I intended for a whisper but somehow doubt that's how it came out.

"you didn't run" he simply said

"no" was my amazing reply

"why not?" he enquired

"don't think I could have even if I wanted too… " I replied honestly "soo, the whole men turn into wolf thing.. is true.. right of course it is.. I just seen you.. what? Fursplode.. oh my god you fursploded.. and you were big.. soo soo big.. not what I thought.. soo not what I thought" I continued beginning the onset of a panic attack.

Jake quickly rushed forward to me, wrapping his arms around me in an effort to try and calm me down. "it's okay, breath it out Bella, just breath it out". After a few minutes of standing there I was able to pull away from him, but not willing to let him go just yet

"are you okay?" he asked, always concerned. I nodded my head into the crook of his neck, ending up resting on his shoulder.

"I thought it was over between us.. some sick cruel joke" I continued on my rambling, stopping when Jake abruptly pulled away from me holding onto my shoulders. "what?" he asked as if I had just stolen his puppy and told him I would never give it back.

Shocked at his reaction the quickly coming to the realisation that he had no idea of my fears from the get go. Taking a step back, knowing I couldn't share what I thought he had wanted to talk to me about, if he was in such close proximity, my arms taking up where his had fallen, wrapping around myself.

"i.. I kind of thought, that you were here to break up with me?" I answered shyly

He looked dumbstruck. Astounded. Bewildered. Before he finally said 'what?, why would you think that?"

"seriously, why would I think that? You come here looking all happy and everything and then blurt out 'we need to talk', that is never good. God I have been on edge ever since you said that. I honestly thought you were going to break up with me, that you were going to tell me last night was a huge mistake" I said starting to get more animated as I drew on.

His lips on mine silenced me though. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow for us, like he was pouring every single feeling, every single touch we had shared into that one kiss. Pulling apart he stared into my eyes. "your so cute' he said before kissing me again. His tongue tracing the outline of my lips, begging for entrance. Granting it to him in full commission, I pulled him closer to me , if that was possible, wrapping my arms around his head encasing him so that he couldn't leave me. We kissed like this for what seemed like ages. The chirping of the night life bugs brining us back to reality.

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand, leading him back towards the house.

"okay, so you thought I was going to break up with you, but your not concerned about the whole me turning into a giant mythical creature thing?" He asked pulling me closer as we kept walking towards the house.

Shaking my head in answer of his question "not concerned, but I think there is definitely some more explaining to do… but that can wait, as long as your not breaking up with me" I said turning around in his arms when we reached the back porch.

He leaned in and laid a soft kiss on my lips. "definitely not breaking up you" he said pulling away with a mile long smile.

"Good!" I answered. "Let me get my jacket and we can go to the bon fire" I said racing inside to grabbed the nearest jacket I could, before returning outside to see that Jake had moved from the back of my house to the front and was now waiting for me at his car.

"ready to go?" he asked somewhat more easy than out previous conversation had been. Nodding my head, he opened the car door for me before jogging round to his side and jumping in.

"bells, I''m really glad that your okay with the whole wolf thing, and I promise that I will answer all your questions. Tonight at the bonfire, just listen to the legends" he said as he started the car up. Nodding my head, I just laid back in my seat enjoying the passing scenery. Taking in everything that had transpired between us in the last half hour, deciding that I didn't want to lose him for the second time in my life, I would listen to what he had to say tonight and try to come to terms with the fact that my boyfriend, turns into a big giant wolf. But hey at least he didn't break up with me.

* * *

**Okay. there you have it. Bit of a short chapter and not my best ever, but as i said before this one was more difficult than the rest to write. Let me know what you think. xx**


	14. Imprinting

**AN: Hi everyone. I apologise for the delay.. yet again. Smack my hand. I did have this ready by Friday, but it just didn't sit right with me and I din't want to post it unless i was 100% happy with it. So again Apologies. Next Chapter is already in the process and should be done by Friday. I'm thinking of maybe only one or two left, with a couple of Outtakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

We pulled into the Black's drive way half an hour later. No noise coming from in or around the house signalling that our fathers were still away on their fishing trip. Idling the car, he turned to me.

"you've been rather quiet over there?"

"just thinking." I answered truthfully

"about..?"

"everything" I said looking over at him, noticing the worried look on his face "not about us.. well yeah about us, but not in a bad way." I reassured him, noticing the visible calming effect my words had over him. "I was thinking about my holidays here and how we were inseparable and now.. well now we're.. together?" I finished posing a question.

My answer. He leaned over and kissed me. "your stuck with me baby!" he said, a tone of cheekiness in his voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Wolfboy and all" I answered back, getting out of the car, Jake following suit.

"so your not freaked out by it?" he asked cautiously walking over to where I was standing next to the old rickety fence, bordering the outline of the Black's property.

I shrugged my shoulders in response. "It doesn't bother me like you think it would. I do however have some questions?" I said looking in his direction. Noticing no objection on his behalf I started firing off my questions.

"is it just you? Or are there others?"

" there are eight of us" he quickly replied

"eight?" I said all but to myself

He nodded his head. "yeah, Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry and me"

"Seth?, Quil and Embry? And they can all do.." I started off looking to him when I became stuck with what it was exactly he could do

"phase" he offered " we phase. Or at least that's what the legends describe it" he finished

"does it hurt?"

He shook his head "at first it did. It felt as if my bones were breaking in every which was possible. But now, now that I do it on a regular basis, not so much"

"how long have you been.. phasing? Have you always been able to?"

"A couple of years. Do you remember the summer before your last one here?" with a curt nod of my head he continued "I phased just after you left. Was lost in the woods for almost three weeks before Paul and Sam managed to convince me to phase back. As for does it hurt.. The short version of it all.. when we hit puberty, those of the boys in the tribe who carry the gene from their ancestors are more prone to the change if and when something sets it in motion. Sam lost his cool in a lovers tiff with Leah, gone for a month, Paul lost his cool at his Dad, gone for five weeks, Quil lost his cool at Embry and me for being left out, he was gone for almost six weeks"

"what was it for you?" I asked moving closer to him, raising his arms and leaning into his body, turning so that my back was resting against his chest. Making sure to claps myself within his arms securely

"I got angry"

"over?" I said leaning my head back against his shoulder, enjoying the odd warmth coming from the sky for once. He took a deep breath before answering.

"you"

"me?"

"you" he said again

"why?"

"Not you exactly, but you. Hang on I'm not explaining this right. I was angry at you for making me fall for you"

"fall for me?" I asked unaware

"yeah. Fall for you. You didn't think I just woke up one day and was like 'dang, that Bella sure has a little somthin' somethin'" he joked. Bella surely you must have known that I had feelings for you, ever since we were young?"

"I..I.. I didn't know Jake" I said turning in his brace so that we were now face to face. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry" he said gently planting a soft kiss on my lips "I wouldn't change a single thing. If I hadn't changed into a wolf, it wouldn't have solidified what I already knew" he continued not moving his lips from mine

"and what was that?"

"you belong with me" he said again before kissing me more passionately, earning a short giggle from me as I returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"what do you mean it solidified that I belong with you?" I asked pulling back slightly confused

"okay. There is a thing wolfs do to find their mates. The one that brings them inner peace, helps them deal with the secret that we carry around with us" he said

"and that is?" I pushed, wanting to know what and how it related to me.

"imprinting"

"imprinting? What is that? Does it hurt? It sounds like it hurts. Have you already done it? Have we already done it?" I said beginning to rambling. Letting me get it all out before explaining it to me.

"Some werewolves experience a bonding incident called imprinting. Its when a wolf looks into their soul mates eyes for the first time after they have phased, and from that point on – they are tied to that person. They can't go any longer than a couple of days without them. They will do anything to make sure that the imprint is happy and protected.

"have you imprinted?"

"yes"

"on…."

"you" and with that his lips were on mine again. The kiss slower than before, less urgency and more enjoyment.

"so that means, your stuck with me?" I need clarified

"for as long as your stuck with me" he replied a large smile playing out on his lips.

"can I ask you something?"

"anything"

"Come with me as my date to Angela's wedding?"

"of course. Now lets go. The guys are probably waiting for us and now that you know our secret, there is a whole other side to them you wouldn't believe" he said laughing as he ran backwards watching me as he dragged me down the stone path that lead from his house to the beach.

"would it be too much to ask if we stop in the forest for little bit of one on one, now could we?" I asked cheekily, yelping a little as he stopped and grabbing me with one arm by the legs, throwing me over his shoulder as he rushed deeper in the forest.

"jakkkkke" I squealed happily as various tree's and bushes flew past me in a haze as Jake ran us deeper into the forest stopping once he was satisfied that we wouldn't be interrupted. His lips already on the attack, his hands roaming my body, sliding under my white tank lifting it in a rush up and over my head, leaving me standing in only my bra. His lips leaving a trail of feather light kisses from my neck down my collar bone, stopping on my left breast, pulling the cup of my bra down to gain access to my ample breast, taking the nipple within his moist lips and sucking, earning a soft moan from me.

"oh god… Jake..ohhh" I moaned, running my fingers through his soft hair, holding him gently to my breast, groaning when he added his hand to the other, making sure to pay equal attention.

"oh fuck.. don't st..op.." I panted, relishing in the feeling of his tongue swirling around my now swollen nipple as his hand pinched and flicked the other. Removing his hand from my breast, he began to trail it painfully slow down my abdomen, until he reached the top of my jean shorts, slowly popping one button at a time, sliding them down a little so that his hand had access to my sex. His hand gliding up and down my opening, his lips still attached to my nipple, making me moan even louder.

Slipping a finger inside my folds, testing my readiness for him, I curled my fingers in his hair and tugged slightly to get his attention. Doing just that he removed his lips from my breast, raising his face to mine, I took his lips within mine, kissing him with all the passion I could muster. My hands running over his shirt, reaching the hem, I slipped my hands under the material and began feeling my way round his abdomen, over his rippling muscles until I reached the waistband of his cut offs, just as painfully slow I popped the buttons. One. By. One. My hand slipping beneath the denim material to find he was going commando. The smile that laced my features was deceptive to hiding the delight I found in that little fact.

My hand ventured lower, through the glorious growth that met me there before grasping his length, adding some slight pressure as I began to pump my hand up and down his length in a slow torturing manner, returning the favour he was paying me.

"fuck me" he whispered harshly as he leaned in into my shoulder. His ministrations over my soaking mound never faulting. The speed of his hand increasing to such a pace, my knees felt as if they were about to buckle. I could feel the onset of my orgasm rising, my need for that release insatiable. I was too caught up in the need, that I didn't notice until it was too late, the coldness that found my thighs as my shorts were removed, my hand hanging as it fell from the now empty space it had just been occupying. Instead, I was overwhelmed by the feeling of Jakes tongue, sliding over my exposed folds, lapping up my wetness as quickly as he could, his thumb rubbing my swollen clit slowly, the torture continuing as I felt his tongue enter my sex. "ohhh… ahhh.. OOOOHHH.. Yes.. GOD YES.. ahhh" My moans hard to contain as my orgasm rose and rose, my entire body was tingling, my knees buckling, my breath coming hard and fast, Jake holding my up as I fell over the edge, riding my orgasm to the full extent.

Jake didn't give me any time to catch my breath. Just as I came down from my high, I felt him plunge his length into my sex, the feel of him almost reaching my core. He moved quickly and stealthy as he walked us back towards a nearby tree. Bracing himself with one hand under my arm he began to move within me, my body pressed against his, my back resting against a tree as he pumped in and out of me. Alternating between fast and hard strokes to soft and slow. He was driving me insane. This beautiful russet skin man, was all mine and me.. his. Looking down at where we were connected I couldn't help the feeling fuelling me on. I used what strength I had left to pull my man closer to me, my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer, as my legs wrapped fully around our torso's. I began pumping myself up and down his length, as he just held on for the ride.

"Fuck Bella.. ongggg.. don't.. stop.. oh fuck.. yeah baby.. just like.. just like that… Fuck you feel so god damn good." He moaned breathlessly as he leaned back, watching as I bounced up and down on him, bring us closer and closer to the edge. I could feel my orgasm rising for a second time, Jake looking as if he was not too far off either. With the new found view I had of our bodies again, I leaned back slightly, making sure that Jake had a good view as I loosened one hand from around his neck and bought it between our bodies, running along my swollen glistering clit as I began to circle it. I was pleased, that Jake couldn't take his eyes off my movements, his pace only increasing, our moans echoing through the vast empty space as we both reached our peaks. Jake slowing his movements within me, as we tried to gain our breath back.

Holding me in place, he pulled me in closer to him, laying a soft kiss on my lips, then my temple.

"that.. was.. amazing" I said in between breaths as he lowered me to the ground.

"Oh baby.. that was frickin' amazing" he laughed as he kissed me again. Leading me over to where my discarded clothing lay, we re-dressed before continuing on to the Bonfire. If this one encounter with Jake could be so intense. I couldn't wait to see what our future held.

* * *

**AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who submitted a review or added me as an alert. I have tried to reply to them all but for some reason, it will not let me. I just wanted to let everyone know that I do appreciate them.**


	15. The Bonfire

**Hi Guys. I apologise again for the delay. Working my arse off at the moment trying to get a promotion at work, so all my hours have been going there you would think it would be easy, but my bosses have decided that they want to make it hard for me. But enough of my complaining. Anyway. It's a bit ruff, so apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

I could hear the boisterous laughter coming from the bonfire before we cleared the thick forest. As we came down the sandy hill, rounding the corner hand in hand towards the blazing fire it was twilight out and I could see a group of guys playing a quick game of football, recognising two of the large forms to be Quil and Embry, the others I barely recognised from the previous night at the Karaoke bar. Looking over to where a group of logs had been placed strategically around the fire, I spotted three girls fiddling about with bowls and trays piled to the top with food.

"Are we expecting more people of something?" I leaned in, whispered to Jake as we grew closer to the group of people, noticing the amount of food that had been prepared. It was enough to feed a party of at least a hundred

"nah, but you will see that as a group of werewolves, we tend to eat like a pack of pigs" he answered easily.

"Good to know." I replied. "Any other little bits of information that I need to know about?"

"I'm sure you will find out all in due time. But for now.. let's just enjoy ourselves" he said, giving me a quick peck on my lips only to be interrupted when a chorus of my name came bellowing from the right of me.

"BELLA" all the girls yelled, drawing my undivided attention away from my boyfriend.

"Go" he whispered into my ear, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before running off in the opposite direction to join the guys in their game of football.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and walked over to where the girls were still fussing over the food.

"Hey" I said as I came to a stop in front of them. "Do you need help with anything" I asked looking over the chaos in front of me.

"that would be great" I assumed was Emily said. "can you please break up that lettuce for me and throw it into that bowl" she asked pointing to a light yellow bowl that had some tomatoes and other vegies cut up ready for the salad.

Moving around to the other side of the table, I picked up the washed lettuce and began to break strips off putting it into the salad bowl next to me as we fell into some light conversation of what it would be like to be a wolf girl.

"So Bella.."Leah I presumed started "I'm assuming you are now in on our secret, if the disappearing act of our Baby Alpha last night and the smell coming from you know is any indication"

Quickly lifting my top to my nose to see if what she said was correct, I couldn't smell anything offensive. Glancing down my body to think of any other possible reason as to why she would say that and not finding one I finally asked

"the smell?"

* * *

**Meanwhile with the guys**

"Dude, I could smell her coming a mile away. What did you do, stop for a quickie on your way here" Paul so politely asked

I didn't have to answer as the huge smile on my face was answer enough. Pats on the back and choruses of congratulations followed, as each of my brothers shared their happiness for me and my new found imprint. Quil wrapped me up in a brotherly hug as Embry came round and patted my back.

"Why didn't you tell us you imprinted?" Embry asked

"And on Bella of all people?" Quil finished. I shrugged my shoulders in answer.

"somethings went down between us before she left last time, and well.. well none of it matters now. She's with me, I'm with her, she knows about us, and life is finally good" I replied, not being able to stop myself from looking over to where Bella was talking with the girls. She seemed happy talking to them, I had no doubt in my mind that she would fit in perfectly with this group and well, I guess I wasn't wrong. I could only hope that Leah, would shut her mouth and not stir anything up for me. Apart from a few minor details that I needed to tell her things were finally looking good for me.

"So are you gonna share any of the juicy details" Quil tried digging

"not if it was my last day on earth" I replied giving him a quick swipe to the back of the head for even thinking I would share those details willingly. Once everyone had finished gossiping like girls, we continued on with the game of football.

I was just about to score the winning touchdown when I heard the angered voice of my mate.

"JACOB. EPHRIAM. BLACK" Bella screamed as she made her way over to me

"uh ohhh, there's trouble in paradise already" Quil and Embry mocked me together as I threw the football at them and went running towards my fuming mate.

"Babe, what wrong?" I asked when I reached her

"is it true?" she asked the anger seeping through her tone

"is what true?" I replied completely confused with what was going on

She leaned in closer to me in an attempt to shield our conversation from the prying ears of those surrounding us.

"can they… can they smell me?.. can they smell us?.. what we did back in the forest?" she asked timidly a slightly blush rising on her face

"ahhh.. it's not what you think!" I answered trying to reassure her somewhat

"NOT WHAT I THINK?, what I'm thinking right now, is that your super enhanced brothers and sister over there can smell the fact that we had sex in the forest and according to Leah, I now stink of BABY ALPHA" she whispered harshly.

"Leah said what?" I asked finally understanding her current state.

"what else do I need to know. What OTHER enhanced abilities do you have that I should be aware off?" she continued, completely ignoring my question. Her amrs waving over the place to get her point across

"ahh, we have enhanced hearing, speed, smell and we can talk to each other in wolf form, read each others mind" I shot off quickly, not realising my mistake.

"oh my god, could this be anymore embarrassing!" she exclaimed "so NOT ONLY can they smell that we just had sex, but they probably heard it and are most likely going to get an instant reply as soon as you fursplode AGAIN" she continued winding herself up. "Why didn't you warn me? HELL why didn't you at least tell me"

"Honestly, I like the fact that you smell like me. That everybody here knows that you are finally mine and not to mess with you or else they will have to answer to me" I answered truthfully. I wasn't ashamed of the fact that they could smell us, and I was damn sure not going to let her.

"what do you mean 'they will answer to you' and what did Leah mean by 'Baby Alpha?" she continued.

Taking a deep breath and trying to figure out how I was going to word this right. Looking towards my pack mates and their imprints I took note of the fact that everyo single one of them was taking a special interst in what was going on between us. Not wanting to really have this conversation in front of them I took her hands with in mine and lead her away from everyone. Once I had put enough distance between the group and us, I sat her down on a piece of washed up driftwood. She looked.. well still angry as hell, but she was calming down.

"Jake, just tell me everything now. I don't want any more surprises" she pleaded with me, all signs of her anger evaporating before me.

"okay.." I said taking a seat beside her "I have told you most of it. About the imprinting and our abilities. But let me try and explain it a bit better. Our sense of smell is heightened, our eye sight is almost ten times sharper than the average human being, our appearance is obviously not normal and wwe can communicate with each other telepathically. We can see and hear each others thoughts. But you don't have to worry about them seeing anything we have done."

"are you indestructible?"

"no. Well yes and no. Vampire venom is the only thing that can kill us. If we are bitten and it gets into our bloodstream, there is nothing anyone can do to help us. Don't get me wrong babe. We get hurt. All the time. But we heal fast. And normally we only get hurt when we are rough housing with each other. What would normally take a human three months to heal a broken arm, five if it's you.." I said trying to lighten the mood, not really succeeding but earning a slight smile "we normally heal within three to five days, depending on the seriousness of the injury" I finished, pausing to make sure that she was okay with all the information I was adding to the list I had already thrown at her today. She was sitting there, looking out at the last of the sunset, making no noise, which was beginning to frighten me. Reaching over and grasping one of her small pale hands within both of my large ones, I slowly asked.

"Bella. Please say something. Is it too much?" I said turning slightly to look at her, as she began to shake hear head. She pulled her hands from mine, and began to climb onto my lap. Wrapping her arms around my neck as she rested her head in the crook of my neck she simply inhaled.

"I can handle it, just tell me please" she didn't sound upset but I was too far in not to finish it.

"the Baby Alpha thing. Each member of the pack holds a rank, to keep everyone organised and under control. Sam is Alpha. Top dog. We have to follow his orders, regardless of what whether we want to or not. Paul is his second in command, because he as the second to phase and Jarod his third in command. Both have a second and third command as well. Embry and Quil under Paul, Seth and Leah under Jarod. If anymore phase the pattern continues and those guys will get their own."

"so where does that leave you?" she asked, a little confused.

"Taha Aki was the first tribe member to phase. He and his wife had a son Jacob Black who then married Alice Fox. They had a son, who married and had my great grandfather, Ephraim Black. He was the next to phase and Alpha of his pack. Had either my father or grandfather phased they would, by birth rights been the Alpha of their packs."

"so what your trying to tell me, is that you are meant to be Alpha of this pack?" she queried. Little bit of understanding showing on her face.

"Yes, but Sam phased before me. By the time I phased and learned about the legends, I didn't want the job. I didn't want this life. I can never leave La Push Bella. I am stuck here until the day I die. I was angry and upset about not having any choices anymore. I just didn't want it." I said getting a little angry at the thought again "but Sam.. well Sam and I have come to an agreement. He will remain as Alpha, until the point that I choose to step up." I finished, burying my head in her neck. Taking in her scent, calming myself down.

"is that everything I should know about you being able to turn into a wolf?" she asked calmly. Nodding my head in agreement she surprised me by jumping off my lap.

"okay. Well now that we have that all sorted out, we need to do something about the fact that I smell like sex with you" she declared

"Okay? That's all your going to say?" I asked clearly confussed.

"there's nothing we can do about it, I would assume?" she stated, waiting for my confirmation before continuing. " so instead, I will deal with it all in my own time. But right now. Well right now you need to help me with the stink situation before I will go anywhere near them again." She said throwing her arm in the direction of the bonfire.

Getting, possibly my worst idea ever, but not willing to let the end night now, I ran at her, picking her up, like I had previously, throwing her over my shoulder, I ran into the ocean, making sure to get both of us completely saturated in water.

"Jaaaakee, what the h-h-h-he-ll" she said, her teeth chattering from the coldness of the ocean. Pulling her in close I waited as she used my body heat to warm up.

"you said you wanted to get rid of the smell.." I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck once again, thinking my solution had been an obvious one "and this my dear, was the quickest solution" I finished just in time for her lips to land on mine, taking me with a searing hot kiss. Her tongue gliding over mine, as I pulled her in impossibly closer to me.

A wolf whistle from the shore brought us back to earth. We both looked up to see two figures in the distance standing looking towards us. I know Bella couldn't quite make them out, but I knew without a doubt that both Quil and Embry would be in for a world of punishment when I finally got them alone.

"Come on. I think the foods up" I said, turning and sliding her onto my back as I swam our way closer to the others.

"you're going to be the death of me Jacob Black" she whispered seductively in my ear as we cleared the shore line.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Only one more chapter to go. Then I have a few outtakes planned. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**xx**


	16. The Wedding

**Okay Guys. The final chapter. Not a lot of Jake and Bella in this one, but I have almost finished the epilogue and the first outtake, so should hopefully have them up Wednesday and Friday.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and add me to their alerts, sorry i have been unable to reply to them, unfortuantly i am still having problems in that area. But anyway. Enjoy and let me know what you think. :-P**

* * *

It was three days after the bonfire. That night had gone off without a hitch. I had come to like Kim and Emily and had even warmed up to Leah a little after my small outburst. The guys had given me a little bit of a hard time after Jake and I had returned back to the beach, but a quick growl from Jake and all was forgotten. Well I doubt they were forgotten, but they at least didn't mention it again while I was there. Either way, it was three days later and today was the day. Today was the day that Angela was getting married. I had been up since seven this morning preparing everything that was needed before heading over to Angela's parents' house where all the girls were getting ready.

Angela was a ball of nerves. Not that I can really blame her. She had already spilt her morning orange juice over her pajamas, puked her breakfast up.. twice and knocked her Mum's favourite vase off a counter; smashing it to pieces. Her Mum had played it off, joking that in some cultures they would break a vase and then more it broke, the more good luck was brought to the couple. I had quickly whisked her off to the upstairs bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath, ordering her to hope in and relax while I got everything ready downstairs. An hour and a half later, all the girls where in their dresses, hair and make-up done and were waiting patiently with a glass of champagne each as Angela's mother and I helped Angela into her dress.

"h-h-how do I look?" Angela asked, turning slightly from the full length mirror towards her mother and me.

"beautiful" her mother whispered, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes as she walked over to her daughter and encased her in a hug. Moving quietly towards the door, I exited the room, giving the two women a little private time before the youngest Weber was to be married. Making my way downstairs, I joined the other girls in the lounge room. Sipping on my own glass of champagne, waiting until the limos arrive to take us down to the local church.

* * *

We had taken the short drive to the Fork's community church, using the back entrance to get to one of the back rooms where we would wait until it was time to walk down the aisle. The wedding planner had spent the entire day before making the place look beautiful. The aisle has been decorated white. White calla lilies were bunched together, tied off with thick satin ribbon and lined the inside at the end of each pew, while larger flower arrangements had been placed at the other ends.

Most of the guests had already piled into the small church, making the confined space look as if it was about to explode from the capacity. Eric was waiting, somewhat nervously at the end of the alter. All that was left was for the remainder of the guests to take their seats. As the last few, made their way through the doors, I took one last glance at the altar, before I made my way to the back room where we had hauled Angela up as she waited. She was fiddling with her veil as her Dad looked on helplessly. Noticing me in the door he sent me a silent plea, begging for my help to calm her down.. You need to calm down

"aargh, why won't this stupid thing sit properly" she screamed, fidgeting with the clip in her hair.

"Angie!.." I said rushing towards her "..here, let me" I said as I grabbed the clip from her hair and replaced it in her bun. "Angela. You look beautiful." I reassured her as I turned her to look at me. Her breathing was coming out in hard pants, she was freaking out and it was only going to escalade if I didn't find a way to calm her.. and quick.

"Oh my God, Oh My God, What am I doing? What am I thinking?" she began to rant, pacing back and forth in the tiny confined room. Placing my hands on her arms, holding her in her place I yelled.

"ANGELA.. LOOK AT ME. You need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. You look beautiful, the church looks beautiful. Everything is perfect. All we need to do now, is get you down that aisle to Eric. Okay?" I said giving her a moment to sink in before repeating myself "Angela, Okay?"

She was looking at me, her breathing more laboured now. Mimicking a woman in labour, I began breathing with her, hoping that it was enough to calm her.

"Bella.." she whispered "am I doing the right thing?" she finished, looking at me with desperate eyes. Pulling her into me for a hug, I asked her.

"Do you love him Ange?" Without hesitance and a quick nod of her head, I continued "then you are doing the right thing. He loves you more than anything in this world, and he is standing up the front of all those people, ready to declare it. So come on. Let's not keep your man waiting any longer." I finished, signalling over her shoulder to her father, he stepped forward holding his arm out for her to take, as her mother walked back in, taking her spot on the opposite side.

"I will see you out there" I joked, winking at her over my shoulder as I made my way to where all the other groomsmen and bridesmaids were lined up, waiting to walk out. Stepping into line with Mike, I took my bouquet from the planner, before turning and taking Mike's outstretched arm.

"Long time, no see Swan" he said with a slick smirk on his face.

"Not Long enough" I replied just as our music began to play, signally for the first couple to make their way down the aisle. We waited patiently as the next couple and the next began their trip down the aisle before it was out turn. Starting our walk down the aisle, I scanned the guest's, seeking the familiar face whose eye's I knew where trained on me and only me. Noticing him a couple of rows in from the front, I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was dressed smartly in black slacks and a button down white shirt that clung a little too tightly to his arms and chest, leaving nothing to the imagination. Stumbling slightly in my heels, Mike grasped my arm tighter.

"Don't make me look like an idiot, Swan" he whispered in my ear as I regained controlled.

"Hard to do something, when you do it so perfectly well all by yourself" I replied, as we reached the altar, going our separate ways to stand with the rest of the bridal party. Angela had originally wanted her Dad to look over the proceedings, but he had declined saying that he wanted to enjoy his daughter's wedding day with her, instead of working.

The guests all stood in unison as the bridal march began to play. Everyone's eyes were on Angela and her parents as they began to walk her down the aisle, a huge smile on all their faces. My eye's, however had made their way to Eric's. He was watching Angela descend down the aisle intently. His eye's full of love and happiness, the smile that played out on his face was enough to rival the ones I was used to from Jake. I wanted this. One day. In the future, near or distant. I wanted a white wedding, with my friends and family. I wanted to walk down the aisle and have him staring back at me with as much love, happiness and intensity as Eric had. I wanted to declare my undying love in front of those that meant everything to us. I turned to watch Angela as she approached the end of the altar but my gaze faltered back to Jake's. He was about the only one who wasn't looking at the bride. A smile played out on his face, turning into a smirk when he noted that I had caught on to the fact that I had just been caught. A slight blush rising on my cheeks at that fact. I couldn't believe that this man was all mine. Regardless of what he turned into, or what he did. I knew right now, in this instant I was madly in love with him, and I couldn't wait until we had a day like this of our own.

"Dearly beloved.." the priest began, as Angela and her parents stopped just before the bridal party. Her eye's not once leaving Eric's. ".. we are gathered here today on the face of this company, to join together Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber in holy matrimony, which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause as to why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He finished, pausing long enough, before continuing.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" he asked

"We do" both her parents replied in unison, as they turned and kissed her separately on the check, before handing her off to Eric's waiting arms. Eric in turn helped Angela manoeuvred her dress as she climbed the small steps and took her place, facing him in front of the priest.

"Eric," the priest began again addressing him "do you take Angela to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?

"I do" Eric replied, grabbing Angela's hands. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Angela," the priest continued, turning his attention to her "do you take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

"I do" she answered softly, her smile never faltering.

"Eric and Angela have decided to write their own vows. Eric?" the priest said, urging for Eric to read his vows. Eric released one of Angela's hands, using it to reach inside his coat pocket and pull out a rumpled piece of paper. Taking a steady breath he began to read.

"Angela.. I love that you get cold when its seventy one degree's out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a crinkle in your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after spending the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes, and I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. I love that you make me want to be a better man. Basically, what I'm trying to say to you is that it all comes down to one thing.. that I love you." He paused. Taking a minute to look up at Angela, he placed his vows back in his coat pocket, reached for her free hand and continued "You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple and when it is an effort. These promises I give you today and all the days here on out." He finished, speaking from his heart. To an outsider it looked as if these two were the only two in the room. Nobody else mattered in that moment, and to be honest – there wasn't a dry eye in the building.

"Angela?" the priest said. Turning, she handed me her bouquet as I handed her, her vows. Angela has never been one to speak in front of large crowds of any kind, and she had worried that she would forget what she wanted to say. With slightly shaking hands, she began to read.

"It seems, right now that all I've ever done in my life is work my way here to you.." she said pausing to take a deep breath. "The best love is the kind that weakens the soul, that makes us reach for more, that plants fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what you have given me. That's what I hope to give you forever." Pausing again, she took another deep breath, calming herself before she held her head higher. Folding her vows she continued on "Eric, from this day forwarded I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share your dreams, and support you to achieve your goal. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding and speak to you with encouragement. I promise to never take you for granted and to marvel at your warmth, your wit, your wisdom and laughter, your inability to boil water. I promise to be your best friend for the rest of my life, and to thank the God you're not so sure about, for fooling you into being my husband" she finished with a massive smile. If there was a dry eye in the house before, there sure as hell wasn't after that.

Swiping under my eyes quickly, stopping any tears from ruining my make-up, the celebrant turned to Mike and asked for the bride's ring.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." He blessed, before handing it to Eric. Eric took Angela's left hand and placed her ring on the tip of her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment" he said, sliding the ring the rest of the way down her ring finger.

Turning to face me, the celebrant turned to me asking for the grooms ring.

"May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." He repeated, handing the ring over to Angela. With shaky hands she took Eric's and placed the ring at the tip.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment" she repeated gliding the ring over his finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Eric and Angela, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Erica and Angela have consented to live forever in wedlock and have this witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared the same by the giving and receiving of a ring. I now pronounce that they are husband and wife." The priest said, addressing the guests. Turning to speak to Eric, he calmly said. "You may now seal the promises you have made, by kissing your bride" With a huge smile on his face, Eric closed the distance between him and Angela. Lifting her veil he kissed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Eric Yorkie" the priest announced, as Eric and Angela finally came up for air.

All the guests stood, applauding the newly married couple as they turned and began to make their way back down the aisle. I was brought out of my haze as Mike stepped forwarded and took my arm within his, leading me back down the aisle behind the happy couple. The smile on our faces where the one and only true time, that we both agreed on something - our two best friends, committing themselves together in the act of marriage. Walking past the pew that held Jacob, I couldn't help but chance a glance. Mike being Mike, of course noticed. Following my gaze he snidely asked "that the new flavour of the month, Swan?" Not really caring for what he said, I just smiled and continued walking down the aisle to the waiting limo. The bridal party was now being shipped off to the various locations for the wedding photos. Climbing into the limo reserved for the groomsmen and bridesmaids l couldn't help but think about how much I wanted to be wrapped up tightly in the bronzed muscly arms of my boyfriend.

* * *

**-*-The reception-*-**

After the bridal party had been taken to the beach and a spot in the forest to have the wedding photos taken, we re-joined the wedding guests at the local function centre. Much like the church, the centre had been decorated with arrangements of white calla lilies and soft white satin table cloths. Angela and Eric made their way through the crowd of congratulating guests, towards the bridal party table, while I scanned the crowd looking for Jake. Spotting him sitting across the room at a table, his gaze was once again on mine, ignoring the helplessly trashy woman that was trying to flaunt her chest in front of him to gain his attention. She thought her luck had changed when he turned and faced her, speaking briefly before getting up and making his way towards me. Reaching me, he pulled me into his body and kissed me hungrily.

"I have wanted to do that, since the moment you began walking down that aisle" he said as we pulled apart for air. "you look beautiful" he whispered in my ear as he lead me towards the dance floor. Grabbing my right hand in his left and placing his right hand on my waist he began to sway us back and forth to the music.

"you scrub up nicely too" I whispered back, leaning in closer to his body, "well at least that's what Miss Huge Boobs, back at your table thinks" I added in jokingly.

"hey now, none of that. You know I only have eyes for you" he said, twirling me, earning a slight giggle, before pulling me back in for a quick kiss "and I'm going to spend the rest of our life together proving it to you" he finished.

Oh yeah. I was definitely head over heels in love with Jacob Black and I couldn't wait to see what our life together brought us.

* * *

**As I said, not a lot of Jake and Bella, but I promise you i will make up for it in the next chapter. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	17. Epilogue

**I can't believe this is the final chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added me as an alert, I really do appreciate each and every single one. What started out as a little idea in my head, and has now transpired into a COMPLETE story on , I honestly didn't think anyone would read/like it and that truly amazes me. Thank you to everyone for their words of encouragement and advice. Again very much appreciated. Words can not begin to tell you all how much this has been a learning experiance for me, and I plan to continue on writing the random idea's that pop into my head. So enjoy. xo**

* * *

Epilogue

I was half asleep in my bed cuddled up to the man lying next to me, listening to the sounds of the incoming storm which was currently assaulting the outside of our house. The rain was coming in from all directions, pelting down hard and heavy on the rooftop, the wind thrashing harshly against the restraints of the wall, forcing the windows to rattle in their timber frames. Rolling so that I was almost lying atop of my husband of five years, he moved his arm to around my waist, holding my body in place against his. The sheets were tangled between our legs - not that they were ever needed, even on mornings like this where all that I required was the heat that emanated from his ever radiating body.

Since that day five years ago at Angela and Eric's wedding, things had progressed rapidly for me. Not long after the wedding and with little discussion from anyone else, I decided that I didn't want to leave Forks. I loved the small hometown feel, the old rickety houses that didn't look like you needed a diploma to open the door or operate the refrigerator, the feeling of having long life friends who would drop everything in a second to help with the simplest things in life, being able to walk to my best friend's house and the trip only take me five minutes. I wanted and needed this in my life, the simple and quite life. So I moved in permanently with Charlie. Sue Clearwater had also offered me a job working at her diner in the kitchen, helping occasionally when she was short staffed for waiters. Six months in, she came to me and offered me part ownership stating that she wanted to start thinking about retiring and knew that the place would be in good hands with me. To say I was shocked and thrilled was an understatement but accepted on the spot.

Things between Jake and I evolved just as quickly. We had become inseparable since our reunion, only ever parting ways when pack duties or work called. Jake and Embry had opened up their own garage on the outskirts of La Push. Hiring some of the younger pack to work odd jobs to keep them out of trouble and use as a cover for pack duties. Not long after I was offered part ownership with Sue, Jake and I decided to move in together. We put all the money we had saved up towards an old rickety three bedroom cottage not far from Billy's down in La Push. It had a rustic charm to it. The outside had an old wrap around veranda with three large steps leading up to it, wooden slats missing here and there. The white paint on the outside of the house was peeling off in various spots due to the weather, and the roof was missing only a few tiles. The garden was inundated with weeds and most of the plants were almost dead. The inside had fared much better with each room being painted various shades of yellow, with a dark green carpet while the bathroom had been a little out dated and only had a shower, it had really been a renovator's dream. With any spare time we had away from everything, we spent fixing up our cottage to make it a home.

They day we added the final touches, Jake had been outside re-painting the walls a light yellow to match the white railing, while I had been busying myself in the garden, weeding and planting new plants in the flower beds just below the veranda, before moving on to the windowsill planter boxes. As they day neared the end, we had settled in to our newly furnished house, I had roasted a nice home cooked meal for us, which we enjoyed with each other's company. Jake completely surprised me once the meal was done, by getting down on one knee and asking for my hand in marriage.

Our fathers were euphoric. They couldn't wait to announce it to the entire community, telling people how they knew from when were babies we had been destined to be together. Jake and I entertained them by letting them get carried away with the broadcast of the news, because a month later we married in a barefoot beach ceremony in front of only our closest family and friends under the stars on First Beach.

The night was perfect. Everything had been perfect. It was very casual yet intimate. I had asked Angela to stand beside me while Jake had asked both Quil and Embry. There wasn't much of a reception; neither Jake nor I enjoyed being the centre of attention, so instead we decided on a beach bonfire with everyone. The pack had spent the day setting everything, while Emily, Kim and Leah had spent majority of it cooking. It was everything we had hoped for and more.

Once we returned from our honeymoon Jake stepped up as Alpha and Chief to the tribe, Sam falling back into the Beta position without too much trouble. There hadn't been much vampire activity, apparently the resident vampire 'family' had decided to up and move to maintain their cover. Needless to say, the entire pack was rejoicing in their new found freedom.

The soft sounds of pitter patters over the hard wood floorboards making their way slowly to our bedroom, brought me out of my slumber. Rolling slightly off my husband to lay beside him I waited for the welcomed interruption. Not more than a few seconds later I felt the repetitive quick weak tapping on my shoulder. I looked over and saw the eyes of my beautiful three and a half year old twin girls standing at my bedside. Signs off dried up tears and sleep evident on their faces.

"M-mummy.." my first born Aubrey, said rubbing her eyes slightly. "w-we- we can't sleep" she stated, her eyes welling up again as she raised her tiny chubby arms up, indicating that she wanted me to pick her up. Ahmeria my second born, copied her sisters actions raising her arms as well. Leaning over I pulled them up one by one, placing them in between Jake and I.

Jake and I both rolled onto our sides cuddling them into our bodies, holding them in place. The girls snuggled into us, Ahmeria nestling herself under my arm, while Aubrey was busy trying to wiggle her way under Jakes.

"now why can't you sleep?" Jake asked them quietly, nuzzling Aubrey's hair.

"the monster's coming to get us" Aubrey answered panicky, grabbing onto Jake harder.

"the monster?" I questioned, looking at Aubrey then up into Jake's amused face.

"yes Mommy, the monster. He keeps on hitting the walls and the roof, Uncle Quil said he would come and get us if we didn't give him some of our candy" Ahmeria answered.

"is that so?.. Looks like Daddy is going to need to talk to Uncle Quil about telling his princesses little lies" Jake said, pulling all three of us closer to him

"Uncle Quil lied?" they said together, as if it was some unheard of far fetched lie.

Nodding our heads in unison, we both answered "yes"

"sweet pea, the banging on the wall.. that's the wind honey. There is no monster out there coming after you" I said reassuringly.

"you promise?" they asked again

"I promise" I said with certainty. " now how about I make you some of my famous pancakes" I asked hoping that would take their mind off the impending storm.

"yay" Jake and the girls squealed together as they jumped up out of the bed and raced their way to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen I stopped as I passed Jake giving him a quick peck on the lips as he lifted the girls up so that they were at our height, joking around with their father as I started grabbing all the stuff I needed to make the pancakes. I couldn't help but watch as Jake played with our girls and think back to a time when all of this was just a dream to me and now, well now I had everything I had ever wanted.. and so so much more.

Making the pancakes and setting everything up on the table, while Jake put the girls in their highchairs, we heard the bang of the front door slamming open then shut again in quick procession. Looking up to whoever had helped themselves into our house, I couldn't help but laugh when they caught sight of the look on Jake's face.

"QUIL, WE NEED TO TALK" Jake said threateningly

"hey bud, w-w-what about?" Quil answered a little scared as he began slowly making his way back towards the front door as his counterpart, Embry walked over to me giving me a quick hello and kiss on the cheek before sitting down with the girls at the table, giving them both a quick hug before serving them a small amount of pancakes each then setting his own plate up with a mountain full.

"YOU TOLD MY BABIES THAT MONSTERS WERE GOING TO COME AND GET THEM!" Jake yelled making a lunge for Quil just as he made it out the door and to the front yard. I could hear them yelling as they took the argument into the forest just outside our place

"now look Jake, it's not what you think!" Quil continued to try and calm my husband down.

"NOT WHAT I THINK. THEY HAVE BEEN CRYING ALL NIGHT OVER WHAT GOOD OL' UNCLE QUIL TOLD THEM" Jake yelled as Quil phased and began running away from Jake

"AND YOU STOLE THEIR CANDY!" Jake yelled, phasing himself before chasing after Quil.

"So, how was your morning" Embry asked as he dove into his breakfast.

"oh, you know. The usual" I smiled, and the morning routine my family had settled into. Jake and I wake up with the girls, we cook breakfast, Embry and Quil invite themselves over just before we serve the food up, Quil says something to upset Jake, they go run it off for about half an hour before returning and re-joining us, while Embry and I catch up on the simplest things and then as punishment Quil does the dishes. Yes, this is definitely better than anything I could have ever imagined.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed Summer Memories and that it ended how you thought. Look out for the outtakes. I'm hoping to have them up by the end of the week/start of next. :-)**


End file.
